First Love
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol est contraint de suivre son père, un militaire, à Séoul. Détestant la ville, il n'attend qu'une occasion pour pouvoir partir. Et s'il y faisait une rencontre qui lui donnait finalement envie de rester ? Et si le premier amour était le bon ? [BoyxBoy] [Yaoi]
1. Partie 1

_Bonjour ! _

_Je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses avant que vous ne lisiez ceci. _  
_C'est un OS qui était un petit peu trop long [ presque 27 000 mots...] donc il est coupé en 3 parties.  
__Il n'est pas rated M pour rien. Je dis juste ça en passant. _

_Je précise aussi que je suis la seule auteur de cet OS, et que c'était un défi avec Nihon no Tamashi entre autres ;) _

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas à préciser que tout ceci est FICTIF. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Myinahla _

* * *

Douze.  
C'était le nombre de fois que SungYeol avait déménagé depuis sa naissance… Et il avait à présent dix sept ans. Non, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de se poser quelque part, et de se faire une vie sociale. Il était toujours coincé entre deux déménagements. Evidemment, le métier de son père n'aidait pas à se faire des amis, car il était la principale cause du manque de stabilité dans la vie de SungYeol. Sa mère et son petit frère, DaeYeol, eux, semblaient ne pas être dérangés par ces dépaysements constants. Madame Lee était une femme plutôt jeune et qui voyait le bon côté des choses partout… même quand il n'y en avait pas, comme maintenant.

**- Tu verras, mon chéri, tu vas bien t'amuser à Séoul !** Lui avait-elle dit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Et ces paroles suffisaient pour que SungYeol aie envie de disparaitre car il avait encore la sensation d'être un rabat-joie. Tous étaient ravis, évidemment : Monsieur Lee venait d'avoir une promotion, donc toute la famille avait fait ses valises, et à présent, ils étaient en route vers Séoul, la capitale de la Corée du Sud.

Il détestait la ville, et tout ce qui l'entourait : les embouteillages, les grandes surfaces où il était possible de se perdre s'il n'y avait pas des plans un peu partout, le bruit, les gens … SungYeol adorait la petite ville où ils avaient vécus toute l'année passée. Il y'avait à peine trois mille habitants, un paysage à en couper le souffle, et personne pour lui pourrir le moral. Un calme olympien qu'il venait de quitter avec regrets.

Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés que SungYeol détestait déjà Séoul. Parce que ça signifiait que sa petite vie bien tranquille, bien calme allait toucher à sa fin. Il allait vivre dans le bruit à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et avec son sens de l'orientation, il était à parier qu'il allait se perdre dans ses rues gigantesques et que sa mère aurait appelé la police afin de le retrouver avant qu'il ne remette un pied dans la base.

Ils approchaient visiblement de Séoul, puisque la pollution de l'air augmentait, les bruits des klaxons se faisaient entendre même à travers la musique volontairement mise à un volume sonore assez élevé et ça agaçait le jeune homme encore plus que l'ambiance qu'il y'avait dans la voiture : Sa mère et son frère étaient en pleine conversation par rapport à ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois à Séoul et son père fredonnait l'air qui passait à la radio. Une chanson de trot.

Il reçut un coup dans l'épaule et ôta un écouteur afin d'entendre ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Tu comptes faire quoi sur Séoul, Hyung ? Y'a beaucoup de choses à visiter !**

**- La chose que je visiterai le plus, c'est ma chambre… Et mon lit.**

Il entendit sa mère soupirer.

**- Yeol, vois ce déménagement comme une occasion pour te sociabiliser un peu.**

**- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

**- Mais, tu sais …**

**- Chérie, laisse tomber pour l'instant. Il changera surement d'avis lorsqu'on sera arrivé.**

Monsieur Lee lui sourit et lança un regard sévère à son fils aîné dans le rétroviseur intérieur de sa voiture. SungYeol s'en moquait. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était enfermé dans cette voiture depuis facilement neuf heures, à cause de lui et de son fichu travail ! Il détourna le regard et reporta son attention par la vitre. C'était certain, le petit village allait lui manquer. La voiture ralentissait à présent. Génial, il ne manquait plus que çà ! Des embouteillages : des lignées de voitures dont le moteur vrombissait en faisant un boucan du tonnerre et gâchait la partie préférée du morceau que SungYeol écoutait. Il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il avait la poisse.

**- On est presque arrivé !** Annonça Monsieur Lee à sa famille.

Le sourire de sa mère s'agrandit et DaeYeol commençait à chanter plus fort que la radio, ce qui prouvait qu'il était content. SungYeol s'enfonça dans son siège. Encore une heure et demi de torture, et enfin, Monsieur Lee gara la voiture dans une allée. Ils purent enfin sortir de là, et l'adolescent semblait ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. La petite maison ne paraissait pas vraiment différente des dix autres dont se souvenait SungYeol. Un point en moins par rapport à la note déjà négative qu'il donnait à sa nouvelle vie.

-** Les garçons, prenez vos valises et allez les mettre dans vos chambres, puis revenez nous aider à mettre tous les cartons dans la maison.**

**- Oui !**

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers et n'eurent aucun mal à trouver leur propre chambre. SungYeol avait la chambre dont les fenêtres donnaient sur un petit parc et il y'avait un balcon. Enfin un point positif… Malheureusement, l'humeur du jeune homme était vraiment mauvaise et même ça ne parvint pas à enlever de la mémoire de l'adolescent ces heures passées à être enfermé dans une voiture avec des gens bien trop joyeux à son goût. Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit, et redescendit donner un coup de main à son père.  
Une heure plus tard, des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons s'empilaient dans ce qui allait être le salon, et tous s'étaient laissés tomber sur le canapé déjà installé sauf Monsieur Lee qui continuait à déplacer des cartons.

-** Je crois que pour ce soir, on va commander à manger.**

DaeYeol semblait plus que ravi. SungYeol, lui, s'en moquait vraiment.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?**

**- Commande du Kimchi ou une pizza !**

**- SungYeol, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Aller me coucher.**

Il se leva du canapé, s'inclina face à ses parents et monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa toute nouvelle chambre. Il déballa ses affaires sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devrait pas les ranger trop loin. Il avait l'espoir que son père leur annonce au plus vite qu'ils partaient à nouveau, loin d'ici.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se retourna et vit sa mère dans l'entrée, qui tenait un plateau avec de quoi manger dans les bras.

**- Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim.**

**- Maman…**

**- Je peux entrer ?**

Il acquiesça et sa mère s'installa sur le lit.

**- Yeol, je sais que tu aurais préféré rester dans notre campagne, loin de toute grande ville… Et il fallait que ton père soit justement muté dans la plus grande ville de toute la Corée du Sud.**

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son fils et le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, mon chéri. C'est notre nouvelle vie qui commence.**

**- Elle commence plutôt mal…**

**- N'en veux pas à ton père. Tu sais qu'il attend cette promotion depuis un long moment et tu sais que ça lui tenait à cœur…**

**- Maman, va droit au but.**

**- Arrête de bouder et de lui en vouloir.**

**- Mais je …**

**- Arrête, je te connais par cœur ! Et tu ne peux pas mieux nous faire passer le message que par ton attitude.**

Il baissa la tête.

-** S'il te plait, Yeol, fais un effort pour ton père. Tu sais que ça lui ferait plaisir…**

**- Oui maman.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et elle se leva et se rendit vers la porte.

**- Et tu as intérêt à manger ce qu'il y'a sur ce plateau. Tu es déjà trop maigrichon et tu sais très bien ce que tu vas subir un fois que nous serons bien installés.**

**- Il va pas recommencer ?**

**- Bon appétit mon chéri !**

Et elle quitta la pièce. SungYeol se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit.  
Son père était un homme accompli. Il travaillait dans l'armée et venait de monter en grade. Alors naturellement, il espérait voir ses fils qui étaient tous les deux maigrichons se muscler un peu et devenir fan de sport, tout comme lui… Mais jusqu'à présent, chacune de ses tentatives avait connu un échec cuisant. Cependant, Monsieur Lee ne se laissait pas démonter et il continuait à essayer. L'alimentation avait énormément d'importance dans leur famille, aussi parce que leur mère était connue pour être une cuisinière hors paire. SungYeol s'attaqua à son plat et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si sa mère l'avait fait, ce serait encore meilleur. Il redescendit son plateau, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Premier point positif, il y'avait plusieurs salles de bain et elle semblait vraiment pratique. Il prit la douche chaude dont il avait tant besoin, et partit se coucher.

Il savait que ses parents auraient besoin de lui pour tout déballer, et il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait raison.

Ils passèrent leur weekend dans les cartons et quand ils eurent enfin tout rangés, Madame Lee put se remettre aux fourneaux pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Monsieur Lee devait déjà s'éclipser très souvent, car « le travail n'attend pas ». Alors SungYeol restait souvent avec sa mère car DaeYeol était déjà sorti pour se faire des tas de nouveaux amis.

-** Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas exemple sur ton frère ?**

**- Maman, j'ai déjà dit que j'allais faire des efforts, ne m'en demande pas trop.**

Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et ils commencèrent par jouer à un jeu de société tous les deux. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient souvent, tous les deux.

-** Au fait, Yeol, tu sais que tu commences les cours demain ?**

**- Oui, maman.**

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Maman, c'est pas comme si c'était notre douzième déménagement depuis que je suis né.**

**- Oh bon sang ! Tu les as comptés ?**

**- Difficile de faire autrement. Alors tu sais, c'est une rentrée comme une autre pour moi.**

**- Tu es mon petit génie, après tout.**

- **J'espère justement que les gens ne me traiteront pas comme tel, une fois encore…**

**- Ce serait des idiots s'ils se comportaient comme ça…**

**- Oh tu sais, j'en ai rencontré plus que tu ne le penses.**

Ils continuèrent à s'amuser un peu, puis Monsieur Lee rentra à la maison, et Madame Lee fut bien occupée, alors SungYeol put enfin s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Il put enfin se plonger dans la lecture du livre qu'il avait commencé avant le départ. Il sembla oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et entendit à peine sa mère l'appeler pour manger. Il dut le ranger à contrecœur et rejoignit sa famille. Ils dévorèrent le plat préparé par Madame Lee et les garçons durent aller se coucher tôt.  
Le lendemain fut une journée bien plus stressante que SungYeol ne le laissa paraître. Madame Lee les déposa devant le grand lycée, et après un baiser sur la joue de chacun que les deux adolescents jugèrent comme déplacés. Ils n'étaient plus des bébés après tout ! Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les différents groupes d'élèves qui prenaient toute la place, et se retrouvèrent dans un grand bâtiment où un panneau ADMINISTRATION était accroché au dessus de la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'aîné ouvrit la porte et les deux adolescents se présentèrent à la secrétaire qui leur tendit leur emploi du temps, avec un plan et ils la remercièrent tous les deux, puis ils se séparèrent en sortant de la pièce.

-** Bon courage, Frérot !**

Ils se sourirent et partirent chacun de leur côté, afin de trouver leur salle de classe.  
Au bout de dix minutes, SungYeol se rendit compte que même avec un plan, il s'était perdu. Il soupira, et regarda les numéros sur les portes. C'était vraiment pas son étage. Il lui fallut encore dix minutes pour enfin trouver sa salle. Il frappa doucement à la porte et le professeur l'accueillit et le présenta aux élèves. Il lui indiqua un siège à côté tellement maquillée qu'un coup de vent en enlèverait une partie. Elle lui fit un sourire, et il se força à en faire un aussi avant de détourner le regard. Il sentait des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur lui. Mais où est ce qu'il était encore tombé ?

Quand la sonnerie le sauva, sa voisine de table allait prendre la parole quand un garçon l'interrompit.

**- Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais, SungYeol.**

Il releva la tête et croisa un regard familier.

-** HoYa ?!**

Soudain, il se sentit plus heureux d'être là que jamais. Il lui fit une accolade et HoYa le traîna hors de la salle.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur Séoul !**

**- Mon père a été muté ici, il y'a deux ans maintenant. J'ai entendu parler de la promotion de ton père, félicitations !**

**- Merci…**

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le début de leur deuxième heure de cours, et à toutes les autres grâce au sens de l'orientation d'HoYa qui était beaucoup plus développé que celui de SungYeol. Ainsi, la journée se passa sans encombre. Son ami écartait chaque fille qui tentait de faire la connaissance du petit nouveau.

**- A peine arrivé et tu as déjà des tas de regards sur toi. Je serai presque jaloux.**

**- Mot clé de ta phrase : Presque. Et elles ne me regardent que parce que je suis nouveau, c'est tout.**

**- Je ne suis pas convaincu, là, SungYeol… Oh, DaeYeol !**

Il lui fit un grand signe et le petit frère de SungYeol s'approcha d'eux et fit une accolade à HoYa.

-** Hyung ! Tu es sur Séoul toi aussi ! C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir traîner Yeol-hyung hors de sa chambre !**

Il reçut une claque à l'arrière de son crâne.

**- Aie !**

**- Peut-être que tu réfléchiras plus avant de parler, idiot !**

**- Peu importe, je vais rejoindre les mecs. Je suis un être sociable, MOI.**

Et il s'éloigna en grimaçant à son frère.

-** Votre relation n'a toujours pas changé… Toi non plus d'ailleurs.**

**- Surprise…**

**- Allez, il va falloir te montrer Séoul ! C'est plutôt pas mal, tu sais.**

**- Mouais, mais tu sais, j'ai encore des tas de trucs à faire et …**

**- Oh pitié, me sors pas ce couplet là ! Je sais que tu as déjà rangé toutes tes affaires.**

SungYeol pâlit. Le voila percé à jour par un ami de longue date. HoYa sourit.

**- Tu vois, je te connais que trop bien. Réserve ton weekend, je vais tout te faire découvrir !**

Ils se mirent à marcher un peu.

-** Tu rentres à la base comment ?** Lui demanda HoYa.

- **Normalement, ma mère vient nous chercher mais …**

**- Viens avec moi. Il y'a un bus qui peut nous ramener jusqu'à la base.**

**- Ah oui ? Mais il faudrait que je …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un SMS de sa mère.

**_« Je ne peux pas venir vous chercher. Je suis bloquée à la base : Rencontre avec les autres femmes de militaires… Désolée. Je t'aime. Maman. »_**

**- Alors ?**

**- Montre-moi ce bus.**

HoYa sourit à nouveau et emmena son ami par le bras vers le bus. Ils montèrent dedans et le bus démarra.

**- Il y'a beaucoup de gens qui vont vers la base ?**

**- Il y'a énormément d'enfants de militaire dans ce lycée.**

HoYa lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, depuis ses deux ans où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Tant de choses semblaient avoir changé, et pourtant, il était resté le même. Et ça, ça faisait plaisir à SungYeol. Le bus s'arrêta enfin, et tout le monde descendit. Ils marchèrent un peu et HoYa s'arrêta.

-** C'est là que je vis. A demain matin ! Oh, et le bus passe à sept heures trente cinq. Ne sois pas en retard, il n'attend pas !**

Il salua son ami qui rentra chez lui, et reprit la route vers sa propre maison. Il soupira en s'arrêtant devant et entra. Il entendit plusieurs voix dans le salon et il se douta que les dames étaient toujours là.

**- Yeol ? Viens ici, s'il te plait !**

Il ôta ses chaussures et rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Une petite dizaine de femme s'étaient réunies chez eux. Madame Lee fit un énorme sourire.

**- Mesdames, je vous présente mon fils aîné, SungYeol.**

Il s'inclina bien bas et beaucoup de femmes complimentèrent Madame Lee par rapport à son fils. Il s'inclina à nouveau et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau et DaeYeol dut aussi se présenter. Puis il entendit le pas vif de son frère dans les escaliers et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. DaeYeol se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère.

-** Hyung…**

**- DaeYeol ?**

**- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Maman m'a glissé une liste de courses à faire.**

**- Sérieux ?**

Il hocha la tête. SungYeol soupira.

-** Allez, Hyung ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul, et tu sais comment est maman ! Tu connais mieux ses marques préférées que moi. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit !**

**- D'accord, D'accord ! Mais arrête ça !**

DaeYeol sauta du lit de son frère et descendit les escaliers à vitesse éclair. SungYeol se leva, mit un point final à son devoir et rejoignit son frère. Madame Lee s'approcha de ses fils.

-** Merci Yeol d'accompagner ton petit frère. C'est vraiment gentil et au moins, je suis sure qu'il ne se plantera pas dans les marques, bien que je les ai indiqué sur le papier des courses.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Madame Lee avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses fils, et les laissa partir. Les deux frères allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la base où ils attendirent le bus. C'était un point positif de cette base : Elle était hors de la folie Seoulite. Une fois dans le bus, DaeYeol raconta sa journée à son frère qui ne dit pas un mot et qui se contentait d'hocher la tête. Ils entrèrent dans un centre commercial immense et bondé, et à cet instant précis, SungYeol se souvenait de la raison qui le faisait tellement détester la ville : Tout est trop grand et il y'a toujours trop de bruit. DaeYeol le traîna à l'intérieur de ce qui paraissait être le plus grand magasin du centre commercial et ils se mirent à fouiller les rayons à la recherche des produits demandés par leur mère. Leurs parents avaient un point commun évident : Ils étaient tous les deux très exigeants. Les deux fils Lee en avaient déjà fait la triste expérience en ramenant un produit de la mauvaise marque. Elle leur avait fait un monologue d'une demi-heure en leur expliquant pourquoi choisir telle marque au lieu d'une autre, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. Alors les garçons choisirent les produits avec précaution, car ils voulaient à tout prix éviter que la mésaventure de la dernière fois ne se reproduise pas. Ainsi, ils passèrent facilement une heure et demie dans le magasin et presque une demi-heure à la caisse.

**- Ca y est ! On est sorti !** S'exclama DaeYeol, visiblement à bout de nerf.

**- Plus qu'à trouver un bus pour rentrer à la maison avant que maman n'appelle papa parce qu'on est parti plus d'une heure et qu'il vienne nous rechercher par la peau du dos.**

Ils échangèrent un regard et se frayèrent un chemin vers la sortie du centre commercial. Cependant, SungYeol dut presque traîner son petit frère hors de là.

**- DaeYeol, ça te dit de laisser tes charmes ravageurs de côté et de m'aider à porter les sacs ?**

Le petit frère se mit à grimacer mais fit ce que lui demandait son Hyung. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de monter dans le bus avant qu'il ne s'en aille et ils étaient épuisés. Quand ils mirent enfin les pieds chez eux, même leur père était rentré.

**- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?**

**- Allons, papa, tu sais bien qu'on est à Séoul. Y'a tout ce que je déteste ici.**

**- Sauf HoYa.** Précisa DaeYeol en volant une pomme dans le panier en osier.

-** HoYa est ici ?** Demanda Madame Lee, visiblement ravie.

SungYeol hocha la tête et sa mère le força à inviter son ami à venir le lendemain soir à la maison.

**- D'ailleurs, réservez votre samedi soir.** Dit Monsieur Lee.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Il y'aura une réception dans la grande salle de la base.**

**- Est-on vraiment obligé d'y aller ?**

**- Oui, SungYeol. Vous viendrez TOUS, SANS EXCEPTION. Tu m'as bien entendu ?**

L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir et monta dans sa chambre. Madame Lee posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari.

-** Il s'y fera. Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste les villes et qu'il était contre le déménagement.**

**- J'aimerai qu'il finisse sa crise d'adolescence au plus vite, avant que je ne perde patience et qu'il finisse enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

**- Ca ne serait pas vraiment une punition pour lui, papa. En fait, il n'attend que ça.**

**- DaeYeol, monte.**

**- Oui, papa.**

Et le jeune homme disparut. Il fit une apparition dans la chambre de son frère.

**- T'as encore énervé papa.**

**- C'est bien, je m'en moque.**

Il s'allongea sur le lit à côté de son frère.

- **J'ai jamais demandé à venir ici. Je déteste les déménagements, je déteste la ville, je déteste le bruit, les filles maquillées comme des voitures volées, et les endives.**

DaeYeol éclata de rire.

**- C'est toujours la guerre entre papa et toi.**

**- Parce qu'il ne fait rien pour me comprendre.**

**- Est-ce que t'as essayé de le comprendre, lui ?**

L'aîné tourna la tête vers son petit frère. Il le regardait aussi. Il y'eut un silence entre eux.

**- S'il te plait, Hyung…**

**- On verra.**

**- LES GARCONS ! A TABLE !**

Ils soupirèrent en chœur et descendirent manger. L'ambiance était froide, et elle ne s'améliora pas de la semaine.

Le samedi arriva à grand pas, et HoYa vint frapper à huit heures chez SungYeol qui venait de se réveiller.

**- HoYa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- T'as quand même pas oublié ?**

**- Oublié ? … Oooh ! Non, bien sur que non ! Entre !**

Il s'écarta et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour finir de se préparer alors qu'HoYa se faisait kidnapper par Madame Lee qui l'adorait. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit le rejoindre avant que sa mère n'aie le temps de le goinfrer au point qu'il ne puisse plus bouger de sa chaise.

- **Alors comme ça, tu embarques mon fils pour la journée ? Je comprends, vous avez du temps à rattraper. Du moment que tu nous le ramènes pour ce soir, ça me va.**

Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et laissa les garçons partir.

-** Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ?**

**- Rien que je n'ai déjà subi auparavant.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et HoYa fit découvrir Séoul à SungYeol, en lui donnant des conseils sur les lieux à aller ou pas. Ils passèrent dans des parcs, des filles leur faisaient des clins d'œil et les regardaient de façon suggestives en gloussant ou autre.

-** Je crois que tu leur plais.** Murmura HoYa à l'oreille de SungYeol.

**- A qui ?**

**- Elles !**

**- Elles ?**

**- Oui !**

Son ami semblait sur le point de se frapper le front.

**- Quoi ?**

**- T'es toujours aussi ignorant de la gente féminine ? Mec, t'as dix sept ans, t'as jamais eu une petite amie et …**

**- Si, j'en ai eu une !**

**- Mec, une petite amie en école maternelle, ça ne compte pas !**

**- Mais on s'est embrassé !**

**- Waouh, tu veux une médaille pour ça ?**

SungYeol lui lança un regard noir. Ils se remirent à marcher un peu, et HoYa le charriait un maximum. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger dans une des bonnes adresses que son ami avait en stock. Ils mangèrent à ne plus en pouvoir, puis ils se remirent en marche, parce que non, HoYa n'avait pas fini au grand damn de SungYeol qui voulait juste pouvoir rentrer chez lui et dormir tant ses jambes n'étaient pas habituées à un tel parcours.  
Ils en profitèrent pour aller s'acheter les habits classes dont ils auraient besoin le soir venu. Ils y croisèrent même DaeYeol et Madame Lee qui semblaient fouiller les rayons. Elle mit d'ailleurs son grain de sel dans les choix des garçons, même si SungYeol tentait de l'éloigner en vain. HoYa et SungYeol retournèrent avec Madame Lee et DaeYeol à la base et ils se donnèrent rendez vous le soir même avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Ils se changèrent et attendirent leurs parents en bas, sur le canapé, à regarder un soap ridicule à la télévision. Pas une parole n'était échangée entre les deux frères. C'était inutile.

Quand leurs parents se pointèrent enfin, ils soupirèrent et se rendirent à l'instant de torture organisé. Chaque année, il y'en avait au moins quatre. Ils devaient être bien habillés, et écouter des conversations dont ils n'avaient que faire, être simplement comme des faire-valoir. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait SungYeol, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

**- On y va ?** Demanda Monsieur Lee.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent, éteignirent la télévision, et se levèrent. La soirée allait être longue…

Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, la soirée était d'un ennui épouvantable. Il ne manquait qu'une personne au piano, et ils se croyaient dans un lieu assez hautain. Les hommes parlaient entre eux, les femmes parlaient entre elles, et rarement, les hommes et les femmes se parlaient.  
SungYeol s'ennuyait vraiment. Aucune trace d'HoYa, et DaeYeol l'avait laissé tomber. Son petit frère étant d'un caractère plus sociable, il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec à peu près toutes les personnes de leur âge présentes dans la salle. Alors il laissa rapidement son grand frère tomber. Il soupira et laissa son regard se promener sur la salle. Son père parlait avec un militaire plus gradé que lui. Il avait appris au fil des années à observer son père pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris. Quand SungYeol trouva qu'observer son père était bien trop ennuyeux, il continua à balayer la salle du regard…

Puis ses yeux se plongèrent dans deux orbites noires qui le fixaient aussi.  
Ce regard était à la fois dérangeant et profondément hypnotisant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta à l'observer mais il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'inconnu. Puis il se tourna vers l'élément perturbateur pour croiser le regard légèrement moqueur d'HoYa.

**- Je t'ai fait peur ?**

**- Je suis obligé de répondre ?**

**- Non, le bond que tu as fait sur ta chaise parle pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu regardais comme ça, d'ailleurs ?**

SungYeol ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Il s'attendait à replonger dans le regard qui l'avait comme transporter mais il fut déçu. L'inconnu avait disparu. Mais où était-il passé ?

**- SungYeol, je te parle !**

**- Pardon, HoYa.**

**- Tu comptes vraiment rester assis sur cette chaise, alors qu'il y'a des dizaines de filles qui te dévorent des yeux ?**

**- Hum… Oui.**

HoYa se frappa le front en regardant son ami. Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui parla entre quatre yeux.

**- Écoute-moi bien, SungYeol. On est pas venu ici pour que tu fasses la tête tout le temps, d'accord ?**

**- Non, je suis venu pour faire plaisir à mon père, tu te souviens ?**

Il soupira.

-** Fais un effort, et viens avec moi.**

**- Ou pas …**

HoYa se retourna et une jeune fille se tenait juste derrière lui. Elle paraissait toute timide, et elle lui demanda de danser avec elle. Evidemment, en bon gentleman, HoYa accepta et fit signe à son ami avant d'aller sur la piste.  
SungYeol se dit qu'il allait enfin être tranquille afin de chercher à nouveau ce regard enivrant qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne semblait plus voir. L'avait-il imaginé ?

Sa mère arriva à ses côtés et en bon fils, il la fit danser un peu. Puis il se proposa pour aller lui chercher à boire. Ils restèrent ensemble quelques minutes et SungYeol saisit la première occasion qui vint pour laisser sa mère seule avec ses nouvelles amies. Il se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal à travers la foule dansante, et sortit par la première porte, qu'il espérait être les toilettes…

Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Il y'avait une silhouette au pied du lampadaire. La personne était en train de fumer tranquillement. Elle suspendit son geste à l'arrivée de SungYeol et tourna la tête vers lui.

-** Ooops…**

Ce regard. Encore et toujours ce regard. Il se plongea à nouveau dedans, mais il parvint plus facilement à s'extraire de là lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier souriait de façon moqueuse.

**- Je présume que ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit où tu voulais te retrouver.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda le jeune homme, légèrement paumé.

-** Tu n'as pas de veste, et à ce que je sache, les températures ne sont plus très élevées. Et vu la tête que tu fais en me regardant fumer, je présume que tu es une oie blanche qui ne fume pas, ne boit pas et mange tous ses légumes sans broncher.**

A la plus grande surprise du deuxième jeune homme, SungYeol se mit à applaudir.

**- Comment ? Je suis si transparent ? Maintenant, je te mets au défi de trouver mon prénom.**

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et SungYeol sentit naître un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.

**- Alors, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout, on donne sa langue au chat ?**

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Il trouva enfin la porte des toilettes, et fit ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rejoindre HoYa à la table où il l'attendait.

**- Mec, tu mettais encore cinq minutes à arriver et je serai venu te chercher par la peau du dos.**

**- Tu étais tellement occupé que je n'osais te déranger pour te dire ce que je comptais faire !**

**- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?**

**- Un tout petit peu…**

Les deux commençaient à se chamailler comme des grands enfants, et Madame Lee revint vers eux avec la mère d'HoYa, et ils parlèrent ensemble pendant un moment. HoYa fut à nouveau invité à danser, et sa mère était trop occupée avec Madame Lee pour se soucier de lui, alors il laissa à nouveau son regard vadrouiller, et recroisa ce regard qui le dévisageait. Il s'amusa à le soutenir avant que son père ne se laisse enfin tomber sur une chaise en lui gâchant la vue.

**- Alors fils, qu'est ce que tu fais assis sur cette chaise au lieu d'inviter une de ces charmantes demoiselles à danser ?**

**- Je suis atteint de flemmardise aigue. Je crois bien que ces demoiselles devront trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les amuser.**

Son père le regarda de façon désapprobatrice.

**- Fais un effort.**

**- Je suis encore là. Crois moi, c'est déjà un effort titanesque, ne m'en demande pas trop.**

Et SungYeol se mit à ignorer son géniteur.  
Quand la soirée se finit, deux bonnes heures plus tard, il fut surement la personne la plus enchantée de pouvoir retrouver son lit de toute la base. Il se plongea volontiers dans ses draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Même dans ses rêves, ce regard le poursuivait, et il se sentait attiré vers lui, inévitablement.  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, SungYeol se dit que c'était n'importe quoi d'être attiré par un regard. En plus, c'est un regard de mec ! Le jeune homme pensa que ce n'était qu'une phase, comme ça, et que ça lui passerait comme c'est arrivé : rapidement. D'ailleurs, ce qui le confortait dans son idée, c'était qu'il ne le revit pas lorsqu'il dut faire son jogging avec son père et son petit frère dans l'après-midi. Alors il commençait à penser qu'il l'avait simplement imaginé.

_Mais il avait tort._

Quelques jours passèrent. SungYeol avait reprit sa vie comme avant et c'était pas plus mal. Au détour d'un couloir, il revit ces yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Et ça le perturba pendant encore un long moment.

**- Je te parle ! T'es encore passé où ?**

**- Je suis là, je suis là.**

**- T'es bien distrait, SungYeol.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu viens, on va être en retard.**

Et HoYa le traîna jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Les cours passaient lentement, et SungYeol regardait plus souvent par la fenêtre qu'il ne regardait le tableau. HoYa dormait sur la table. Encore deux heures du même cours qui lui prenait toute son après-midi alors qu'il pourrait être chez lui à lire des livres passionnants… Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce cours l'ennuyait profondément.  
La professeur tapa avec sa règle en bois sur le bureau et tous sursautèrent. Même HoYa se réveilla.

-** Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une pause. Je vous donne un quart d'heure et après, je refais l'appel. S'il manque quelqu'un, vous aurez de sérieux problèmes, je me suis bien faite comprendre ?**

Tous acquiescèrent et SungYeol vit son ami se rendormir sur sa table. Il se dit qu'il pourrait lui rapporter quelque chose du distributeur. Avec cet objectif en tête, il sortit de la salle et ignora les dizaines de filles qui tentaient encore d'attirer son attention. Il descendit quelques escaliers et arriva en face du distributeur. Il arrêta son choix sur deux cafés et il introduisit sa monnaie dans la machine.

La sonnerie retentit et le couloir fut rapidement désert. Il ne s'en soucia guère, et se préoccupa des cafés.

-** Lee SungYeol. Fils aîné du nouveau gradé sous le commandement de mon père. J'ai tout bon ?**

Il se retourna et croisa ce regard moqueur qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

**- Exact.**

**- A toi de trouver qui je suis, à présent.**

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. SungYeol était hébété, et mit encore quelques minutes à se ressaisir, à prendre le café qu'il avait commandé et à remonter dans sa salle. Quand il entra dans la salle, la professeur le regarda de travers.

**- Monsieur Lee, quelle partie de « Je vous donne dix minutes », vous n'avez pas compris ?**

**- Je suis désolé.**

Il s'inclina bien bas, la professeur soupira et il retourna à sa place.

**- Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?**

**- Je suis allé nous chercher un café.**

**- Où ça, à l'autre bout de Séoul ?**

Il ignora son ami et commença à siroter sa boisson tranquillement en prenant quelques notes. Une fois que le cours fut fini, SungYeol et HoYa se dirigèrent vers le bus qui les attendait pour les ramener à la base. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière du bus et attendirent qu'il démarre.  
Une fois arrivés à la base, ils se séparèrent et SungYeol rentra chez lui. Il vit qu'il était seul, alors il monta directement dans sa chambre pour faire quelques devoirs. Il y passa quelques heures avant de redescendre voler une pomme. Dans la cuisine, il y'avait des discussions animées apparemment. DaeYeol était installé à la table de la cuisine à faire ses devoirs avec un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui était vaguement familier.

**- Hey Hyung !**

**- Vous faîtes vos devoirs ?**

**- Oui. Au fait, je te présente mon ami, Kim MoonSoo.**

Ledit MoonSoo leva la tête vers SungYeol et lui fit un signe de la main. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il lui était vraiment familier. Il lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait.

**- Hyung, le fixe pas comme ça…** Râla DaeYeol.

**- Hum… Désolé. C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.**

MoonSoo se mit à sourire. Un sourire bien différent.

**- Peut-être que tu as croisé mon frère, MyungSoo.**

**- MyungSoo, tu dis ?**

**- Oui, on nous dit souvent qu'on se ressemble… Mais on est bien différent.**

**- J'en doute pas.**

**- SungYeol-Hyung ? Maman a dit qu'elle était pas rentrée avant au moins onze heures ce soir. Et papa est encore dans une de ces réunions…**

SungYeol regarda sa montre.

**- Je ferai à manger dans … Une demi-heure, ça te va ? MoonSoo, si tu veux, tu peux rester aussi.**

**- Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait que je joigne mes parents … ou mon frère.**

**- Tu peux utiliser le fixe de la maison, si tu veux.**

**- Merci, Hyung.** Sourit DaeYeol.

-** Je vous laisse, j'ai des devoirs à finir.**

Et il remonta dans la chambre avec sa pomme. Il se remit à bosser un peu, puis il redescendit préparer le repas. Les deux garçons s'étaient installés dans le canapé et regardaient la télévision.

**- Yeol Hyung ! Ses parents sont d'accord !**

**- Génial. Je me met au boulot. Je vous appellerai quand il faudra mettre la table.**

**- D'accord.**

Et ils se replongèrent dans la télévision. SungYeol se mit au boulot et ensuite, les garçons l'aidèrent à mettre la table. Ils mangèrent et l'aîné des frères Lee refusa que son frère fasse la vaisselle alors qu'il avait un invité. Alors il s'en chargea avant d'aller de leur dire bonne nuit et de monter se coucher. Ce soir-là, il n'entendit pas ses parents rentrer, ni son frère se glisser dans sa chambre et s'endormir à ses côtés.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand il se réveilla qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère. Puis il s'extirpa de ses draps et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. C'était vendredi et leur dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, son frère se réveillait doucement.

-** Hyung ?**

**- Debout, DaeYeollie. Il faut que tu te prépares sinon, on va être en retard.**

Il se traîna hors du lit de son frère et sortit de la pièce. SungYeol descendit et vit un mot sur la table.

**_« Yeol chéri,_**

**_Nous ne rentrons que ce soir. Prends soin de ton frère, s'il te plait._**  
**_Je t'aime._**

**_Maman. »_**

Il soupira, et vit que le déjeuner était déjà prêt sur la table. DaeYeol dévala les escaliers, prit une pomme en vitesse et ensemble, les frères partirent jusqu'au bus qui allait démarrer au moment où ils ont pu entrer dedans. Ils soupirèrent et s'installèrent là où ils purent.  
Puis DaeYeol laissa son frère et se rendit en cours, alors que SungYeol lui-même se pressait pour être à l'heure. Le professeur de mathématique était très pointilleux et tout retard était sévèrement réprimandé. Raison de plus pour qu'il se presse.

Il entra dans la salle au moment où la sonnerie retentit, et le professeur se contenta de lui lancer un regard sévère avant de le laisser aller à sa place aux côtés d'HoYa. Le cours commença et SungYeol s'ennuya déjà. Il regardait encore par la fenêtre, se moquant éperdument de ce que le professeur racontait.

**- Lee SungYeol, au tableau.**

Il soupira, se leva et résolut l'équation sous le regard ébahi du professeur et de ses camarades.

**- Monsieur Lee… Comment …**

La sonnerie empêcha l'élève d'entendre ce que le professeur lui disait. Et honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Il retourna à sa chaise, rangea ses affaires et rejoignit HoYa hors de la salle.

**- Et voila, tu recommences, Yeol !**

**- Recommencer quoi ?**

**- A leur montrer que t'es un petit intello.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ce que tu viens de faire, on ne l'a pas encore fait, ici.**

**- Ooh … J'aurai qu'à prétendre que je l'ai déjà vu dans mon ancienne école.**

Il hocha la tête et partirent à leur prochain cours. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient cours que le matin. HoYa annonça à SungYeol qu'il ne reprendrait pas le bus avec lui, parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire dans le centre ville. Alors quand l'heure de rentrer chez lui sonna enfin, SungYeol se rendit vers le bus où il y'avait qu'une seule personne dedans.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'installa au premier siège qui venait vers lui, et il ne fut pas seul longtemps.

**- Alors comme ça, on kidnappe mon petit frère, maintenant ?**

**- Kim MyungSoo.**

Ce dernier qui s'était installé derrière lui sourit.

**- Tu as fait tes recherches.**

**- Ton frère t'a balancé.**

**- J'en doute pas.**

Il y'eut un court silence puis MyungSoo reprit la parole.

**- J'ai fait des petites recherches sur toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu m'intrigues.**

SungYeol s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

-** Moi, je t'intrigue ?**

**- Yep.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il haussa les épaules. Le bus s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés. SungYeol descendit et MyungSoo le suivait évidemment. Ils marchèrent un peu dans la base, et l'aîné des deux s'arrêta.

-** Déjà arrivé... A plus tard, alors.**

SungYeol hocha la tête, et rentra chez lui. Tout était très calme. Il monta dans sa chambre, et fit un peu le ménage. Il n'y avait personne, alors il en profita pour mettre de la musique et s'amusa en même temps.

La journée passa à vitesse éclair, et ses parents rentrèrent après DaeYeol qui avait embarqué MoonSoo dans sa chambre.

**- Yeol chéri !**

Sa mère fondit sur lui en lui faisant un énorme câlin et SungYeol crut qu'il allait mourir tant elle serrait fort.

**- Chérie, relâche le, le pauvre devient violet !**

**- Ooh pardon…**

Elle fit ce que son mari lui avait demandé et elle regardait son fils avec des yeux brillants.

-** Tu t'es bien occupé de ton frère ?**

**- Evidemment.**

**- Bien. Il est où ?**

**- Dans sa chambre.**

D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, DaeYeol descendit les escaliers avec MoonSoo. Madame Lee sembla ravie de voir que son fils s'était déjà fait un ami. SungYeol en profita pour monter dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un n'ai l'idée de lui reprocher son manque de sociabilité.  
Les deux plus jeunes sortirent et SungYeol resta coincé avec ses parents. Sa mère lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais son père avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Alors SungYeol monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il en avait marre, sérieusement.

Alors il mit une veste, prit ses clés et son téléphone, puis il dévala les escaliers.

-** SungYeol, tu vas où ?**

**- Ailleurs.**

**- Lee SungYeol !**

**- FICHE MOI LA PAIX !** Hurla le jeune homme à son père.

-** TU NE METTRAS PAS UN PIED HORS DE CETTE MAISON !**

**- BAH TIENS !**

Et il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il se mit à marcher au plus vite, sans savoir vraiment où il allait et il arriva à l'entrée de la base. Son téléphone sonnait mais il était décidé à ne pas répondre. Il éteignit son téléphone et continua à marcher.

**- Tiens, une brebis égarée.**

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de MyungSoo.

-** Oh, c'est toi, Kim MyungSoo.**

**- Où est ce que tu vas, comme ça ?**

**- J'en sais strictement rien.**

Le plus jeune des deux sourit.

**- Et toi, tu vas où ?** lui demanda SungYeol.

**- Ca t'intéresse ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Allez, tu es surement fâché. Viens avec moi, on va te calmer.**

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de SungYeol et l'embarqua avec lui. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et s'arrêtèrent à un petit bar-restaurant que MyungSoo semblait bien connaître. La dame qui tenait l'endroit fit un grand sourire aux jeunes hommes et leur tendit son menu, puis elle retourna s'occuper d'autres personnes.

-** Tu dois avoir l'habitude de venir ici ?**

**- T'es observateur en plus.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel, et MyungSoo sourit.

**- En effet. T'es pas le seul à être en crise avec tes parents.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais que je suis en crise avec eux ?**

**- Tu ne nies pas en attendant.**

Il soupira.

-** Bon, qu'est ce que tu prends ?**

**- Un chocolat chaud.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**

MyungSoo fit son sourire en coin habituel et SungYeol trouvait ça difficile de ne pas le regarder fixement.

-** Quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu bois un chocolat chaud ?**

**- Exactement.**

Le jeune homme au regard pénétrant eut un air incrédule.

**- Aigoo que tu es sage !**

La propriétaire s'approcha du duo.

**- Bonsoir, un soju et un chocolat chaud.**

Elle releva la tête de son bloc note, sourit et partit après avoir repris les menus. MyungSoo et SungYeol n'échangèrent pas un mot. MyungSoo observait le jeune homme qui regardait autour de lui. La dame revint avec les commandes et chacun sirota sa boisson. Ils ne parlaient presque pas, mais SungYeol se sentait déjà mieux. Son père l'avait mis en pétard, mais avec MyungSoo, il se sentait serein. Et ça, il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Les deux garçons restèrent là pendant environ vingt minutes avant de reprendre la route. Or, MyungSoo ne semblait pas prêt à rentrer chez lui, alors SungYeol lui tint compagnie. Il eut l'idée de rallumer son téléphone, et se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Son téléphone avait des tas de messages non lus de la part de sa mère, de son père, et il apprit qu'ils avaient envoyé DaeYeol à sa recherche. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- On risque de rencontrer …**

**- HYUNG !**

Ils se retournèrent et virent MoonSoo et DaeYeol qui s'approchaient d'eux en courant.

**- … Eux…**

**- BON SANG ! YEOL HYUNG ! TU SAIS DEPUIS QUAND ON TE CHERCHE ?!**

**- Hum … Je dirais… Vingt trois minutes.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Je sais lire.**

Ils avaient l'air essouflé.

**- T'aurais pu nous dire que tu étais avec MyungSoo-Hyung !** Lui reprocha DaeYeol.

**- Je suis parti en claquant les portes, c'est pas pour faire une annonce publique de là où je vais. En plus, j'en savais rien où j'allais !**

**- DaeYeol, rassure toi, il était avec mon Hyung, il risquait rien.**

**- Hey ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! Je sais me battre !**

DaeYeol, MyungSoo et MoonSoo échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. SungYeol se sentit vexé.

**- Mais bien sur ! Et tu comptes les assommer comment, Hyung, à coup d'encyclopédie ?**

Il assassina son petit frère du regard et se leva du banc où ils étaient assis.

**- Rentrons.**

**- Les parents sont furieux, Yeol-Hyung.**

**- Je m'en moque.**

Les quatre garçons reprirent la route vers la base à pied, puisqu'à cette heure-là, il n'y avait plus de bus. C'était plutôt silencieux, et les garçons se séparèrent une fois devant chez les Lee.

**- Brasse-toi, Hyung. Ca va crier…**

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

-** LEE SUNGYEOL ! AMENE TES FESSES TOUT DE SUITE DANS LE SALON !**

DaeYeol posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

-** Courage !**

Et il monta les escaliers en courant, alors que leur père se remit à crier après SungYeol.  
Ce dernier se fit passer un véritable savon. Ainsi, ce weekend là, il fut coincé avec son père dans le gymnase. Il lui fit faire des pompes jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne le soutiennent plus, il lui fit faire facilement une heure de jogging, où il ne devait pas râler une seule seconde au lieu d'être enfermé dans sa chambre à lire. Le samedi soir, quand il rentra chez lui, il fila sous la douche, mangea à peine et partit se coucher directement et cette punition dura jusqu'au dimanche soir et SungYeol n'en pouvait plus.

Le lundi, c'est avec des courbatures qu'il se rendit en cours. Il vit MyungSoo dans le couloir et ce dernier sembla compatir à sa douleur. Rien qu'à le voir, il se sentait mieux, mais il ne savait expliquer pourquoi.  
Plus le temps passait et moins il voyait HoYa. Ce dernier dormait en cours, mangeait sur le pouce et ne prenait plus le bus avec lui, le soir. Et SungYeol était puni, alors il ne pouvait pas aller le voir. Une rébellion, deux mots de travers et le voila cloué chez lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier s'être rapproché de MyungSoo et plus il tentait de le connaître et plus ce dernier restait un mystère. Souvent, le soir, il restait éveillé et repensait à ses journées et à ses multiples rencontres avec le jeune homme.

Ca faisait à présent deux mois qu'il était arrivé.  
Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux et SungYeol avait trouvé l'excuse qu'il devait aller aux toilettes pour sortir de là. Il errait dans les couloirs, et soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. ZUT ! Les surveillants !  
SungYeol marcha de la façon la plus posée possible, et se réfugia dans une cage d'escalier.

**- On se cache ?**

Il sursauta et croisa le regard moqueur de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

Un grand silence les entoura. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et MyungSoo saisit le poignet de SungYeol.

**- Viens avec moi.**

Et ils montèrent sur le toit du bâtiment. MyungSoo sortit une cigarette de sa poche et se mit à fumer.

-** Tu es en train de tenter de sécher, n'est ce pas ?**

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- C'est la première fois, n'est ce pas ?**

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

**- Aigooo…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Que tu es sage !**

Les deux garçons restèrent là et SungYeol, au bout d'un moment, se releva et partit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il fixait MyungSoo depuis bien trop longtemps, et ça l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Parce qu'il dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué chez personne d'autre auparavant. Tout ce mystère autour de lui l'intriguait vraiment, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait les percer ou simplement le laisser être aussi … différent. Car c'était évident : Il était différent. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il retourna en classe et eut la tête dans les nuages toute la matinée. Une chance que ce soit un vendredi. Le weekend était là, et il ne le verrait surement pas du weekend. Ca lui donnera peut-être une chance de ne pas trop penser à lui… Parce que malgré tout, le jeune homme hantait ses pensées.  
Il se disait que c'était normal, mais plus le temps passait et moins il en était convaincu. Et pour être honnête, ça l'effrayait un peu.  
La sonnerie retentit et le sortit de ses songes. Il se leva, rangea ses affaires, salua HoYa et sortit de la salle pour se rendre au bus. Il monta à bord et s'installa tranquillement. Il n'avait pas aperçu MyungSoo et il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre tout le temps. Il rentra chez lui, et vit que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il mangea en vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il pouvait tenter de régler ses problèmes de conscience sans que personne ne tente de le déranger. Il finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par un coup sec dans sa fenêtre. Visiblement, quelqu'un venait de lancer un caillou contre sa vitre. Un SungYeol encore hébété s'approcha en titubant presque vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il dut s'écarter, car MyungSoo entra dans sa chambre.

-** Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Tu peux parler à voix haute. Personne n'est chez toi. Ton petit frère est chez moi, tes parents sont à une sorte de réunion avec mes parents dans le centre-ville.**

Le plus jeune des deux l'observait.

**- Tu dormais ?**

**- C'est possible.**

**- Ah la la. Tu as un rythme de grand-père !**

MyungSoo se laissa tomber sur le lit de SungYeol.

**- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.**

Le plus grand le regarda, visiblement curieux. Son ami sortit un sachet plastique de derrière son dos et en sortit quatre grandes bouteilles de SoJu.

-** Où est ce que tu as eu ça ?**

**- Où est ce que tu crois que j'ai eu ça ?**

Son ton était taquin, et son regard pétillait comme jamais. SungYeol se rendit compte qu'il devait encore le fixer, car l'autre faisait pareil.

-** C'est vrai, tu ne bois pas. Aigoo, que tu es sage pour une personne en pleine rébellion !**

MyungSoo ouvrit la bouteille et commença à en boire un peu. SungYeol se sentit provoqué, et lui prit la bouteille des mains avant de gouter sous le regard surpris mais satisfait du jeune homme.

Alors ils passèrent la soirée à vider les bouteilles tous les deux, en parlant et en rigolant juste tous les deux. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de SungYeol et ça s'entendait à leurs voix, ils étaient sonnés par l'alcool.

-** C'est la première fois que je bois de l'alcooool.** Dit SungYeol.** Je me sens trop bizaaaarre.**

MyungSoo éclata de rire et même dans cet état, son ami trouva que c'était une mélodie magnifique. SungYeol regarda le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés droit dans les yeux, et il semblait à nouveau hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas cesser de le regarder. Il se passait quelque chose, il le savait, et en temps normal, ça l'aurait effrayé. Mais là, surement à cause du taux d'alcool dans le sang qu'il avait à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas réagir.  
La main de MyungSoo sembla trouver la sienne et il trouvait la chaleur réconfortante, et son cœur rata un battement.

-** Tu me surprendras toujours.** Dit MyungSoo.

Il eut un regard soudain plus intense et il avait définitivement piégé l'aîné des deux dedans. Il l'approcha vers lui, et dans un mouvement doux, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux fermèrent les yeux et approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues dansaient ensembles et l'alcool donnait un léger goût amer à leur échange, mais ils s'en moquaient. Le cœur de SungYeol semblait sur le point de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et il aimait ça.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits en bas et ils brisèrent le baiser. MyungSoo se leva d'un pas titubant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

**- A plus tard.**

Et il repartit comme il était arrivé. SungYeol cacha les bouteilles sous son lit et retourna s'allonger. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils s'embrassaient. Certes, ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais il pouvait carrément dire que c'était le meilleur qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie. Son cœur se calmait doucement, et SungYeol finit par s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait vraiment mal au crâne. Il vérifia que personne n'était en bas, et il alla prendre une aspirine avant de retourner se coucher.

Le lundi, il se souvenait de tout. Chaque mot échangé, et le baiser. Maintenant qu'il était sobre, ça le travaillait. Il avait adoré ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se savait hypnotisé par MyungSoo, mais est ce qu'il était attiré à ce point par le jeune homme ? Si oui, quels impacts est ce que ça aurait sur son avenir ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles ?

Il aurait aimé ne pas être autant dans le flou, mais rien ne l'aidait vraiment. Il était un peu paumé et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu l'écouter sans jamais le juger se trouvait à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de là. Sa grand-mère et son ami SungGyu vivaient à l'autre bout du pays, et il avait passé pas mal d'années chez sa grand-mère lorsque son père devait partir à l'étranger et que leur mère était bien trop occupée par son métier pour s'occuper convenablement de ses enfants. Sa grand-mère était un ange, aux yeux de SungYeol. Il l'adorait plus que tout, et avec ces multiples déménagements, ils avaient perdus contact et ça l'attristait.

SungYeol se traîna hors de son lit et ne savait pas s'il voulait revoir MyungSoo maintenant ou pas. Son esprit était encore trop embrumé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui dirait de toute façon ? Désolé, c'était une erreur, j'étais bourré ? Ou … Il secoua la tête, c'était impossible qu'il pense à autre chose avec lui… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-il surpris à penser à l'autre option. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Ils étaient bourrés, et c'était tout. C'était une erreur, évidemment.

Il ne croisa pas MyungSoo de la semaine. Et il se surprit à être déçu. C'était normal qu'il l'évitait. Après tout, lui aussi l'évitait quelque part… Mais une autre partie de lui-même voulait terriblement le revoir. En cours, il n'écoutait pas plus que d'habitude, mais il avait ses pensées complètement occupées. C'était décidé, il fallait qu'il appelle sa grand-mère.

Le mercredi soir, alors qu'il était seul chez lui, il prit son courage à deux mains et appela sa grand-mère. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle répondit.

**- Allo ?**

**- Grand-mère ?**

**- Yeol ? C'est toi, mon chéri ?**

**- Oui, grand-mère.**

**- Comment tu vas mon chéri ?**

**- Ca va, ça va.**

Il entendit la joie dans la voix de sa grand-mère et il se sentit un peu mieux.

-** Tu voulais me parler ?**

**- Tu me manques, grand-mère.**

**- Toi aussi, mon Yeol.**

Il y'eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- C'est rien, je … Je suis un peu perdu.**

**- Oh. Quel genre de problème ?**

**- Et bien, il y'a cette … Cette personne… Elle me perturbe beaucoup et … et je ne sais pas quoi faire …**

**- Et toi, tu perturbes cette personne ?**

**- Elle m'a dit que je la surprenais.**

**- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te gêner dans cette affaire ?**

**- C'est que … hum… Cette personne… Hé bien, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à l'intéresser, je pense… Et je ne pensais même pas qu'Il... Elle m'intéresserait.**

**- Attends, Yeol… La raison pour laquelle il est possible qu'elle te trouble... Est-ce parce que c'est un garçon ?**

SungYeol se redresse sur son lit.

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

Il y'eut un éclat de rire à l'autre bout.

**- Parce que tu avais toujours l'habitude d'attirer les regards féminins sur toi, partout où tu ailles.**

**- Oh … Et tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Ce que j'en pense ? Mon chéri, tu crois que j'en pense quoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien…**

**- Je vais te le dire. Je m'en moque vraiment que tu aimes un garçon ou une fille, du moment que tu puisses être heureux au final.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Evidemment. Tu es mon petit fils chéri, et je t'aime.**

La grand-mère semblait sourire et ce sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- Il y'a juste quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il est beau ?**

**- Oui, grand-mère.**

Le jeune homme se leva, vérifia que personne ne pouvait écouter la conversation, et reprit en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur son lit.

**- Ce qui me perturbe surtout chez lui, c'est son regard.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a, son regard ?**

**- Il est … hypnotisant. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pas su m'arrêter de le regarder.**

**- Il est chanceux.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Il a attiré ton attention, forcément, il a de la chance.**

**- Grand-mère…**

Il se sentit gêné mais il souriait. Ses joues devaient s'empourprer à cet instant précis.

-** Et est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux qui te donnerait de l'espoir ?**

**- Hé bien …**

Le jeune homme se mit à bouger de malaise sur son lit, mais il continua. Sa grand-mère ne le jugerait pas.

**- L'autre soir, il est venu me voir …**

**- Chez toi ?**

**- Oui. Et il a ramené de quoi boire, de l'alcool, et … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et l'instant d'après, on était en train de s'embrasser.**

**- Et tu l'as revu, depuis ?**

**- Non.**

La grand-mère sembla mieux se caler dans son fauteuil.

-** Donc tu te demandes s'il t'a embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie ou juste parce qu'il était saoul ?**

**- Oui.**

**- La seule façon de le savoir, c'est lui demander. Alors arrête de l'éviter, parce que je suis certaine que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, et confronte-le sur ce sujet.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- J'en suis certaine. Oh, je dois te laisser, SungGyu vient d'arriver. Tu veux lui transmettre un message ?**

**- SUNGGYU-HYUNG ?**

Elle éclata de rire.

**- Je te le passe… SUNGGYU, viens mon chou ! J'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler !**

Il y'eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et une voix masculine prit le relais.

-** Allo ?**

**- Hyung !**

**- Oh bon sang ! SungYeol ! Comment tu vas ?**

Et ils restèrent à parler encore une bonne heure au téléphone. Au final, la facture de téléphone de SungYeol dut exploser à ce moment-là, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se sentait bien, et il était déterminé à confronter MyungSoo. Il devait savoir avant de ne tomber encore plus pour lui, ce qu'il était certain de faire.

_Mais ça lui prit plus de temps que prévu …_

Trois semaines plus tard, un jeudi soir, le père de SungYeol vint le voir directement dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit de son fils, et sembla observer ses alentours. Surement une habitude qu'il avait eue à l'armée.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- J'ai reçu un coup de fil de la famille Kim, tu sais, l'homme qui commande la base.**

**- Et ?**

-** Demain soir, il nous invite à manger chez lui. DaeYeol est ravi, mais tu dois venir aussi.**

**- Alors je serai là. D'autres questions ?**

**- J'aimerai simplement que tu fasses bonne impression, ce soir-là. Tu sais, ils ont un fils qui a juste un an de moins que toi.**

Il haussa les épaules en signe de désinvolture. Son père se leva.

**- Je t'appellerai pour manger et si tu fais bonne impression à cette soirée, alors je songerai peut-être à oublier ta punition.**

Et il sortit de la chambre. SungYeol se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain soir, il suivit ses parents et son petit frère chez les Kim et ce fut madame Kim qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle les fit rentrer et ils durent se rendre dans la salle à manger. D'un côté de la table, les Kim. De l'autre, les Lee. Et SungYeol se retrouva en face de MyungSoo. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser à le fixer, alors que l'aîné des fils Lee, quant à lui, tentait d'éviter de le regarder, de peur de se mettre à rougir comme un idiot.

DaeYeol et MoonSoo étaient en pleine conversation, tout comme les adultes.  
Puis Madame Kim prit la parole.

**- Vous avez deux charmants fils, Madame Lee.**

**- Merci Madame Kim. Vos fils sont vraiment bien élevés. Laissez moi vous féliciter.**

Elles se sourirent et Monsieur Lee ajouta en plus.

**- Vous saviez que notre fils aîné, SungYeol, était très intelligent.**

SungYeol se sentit gêné d'avoir toute l'attention sur lui, et il se sentit rougir un peu.

**- En effet,** continua Madame Lee,** partout où que nous allions, il suivait les cours avancés et était premier de sa classe. DaeYeol n'est pas en reste non plus, il faut dire.**

Et les parents se mirent à vanter les exploits scolaires de leurs enfants respectifs, et SungYeol était très très mal à l'aise. Le regard de MyungSoo ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde et c'était surement l'une des choses les plus perturbantes qu'il avait vécu de sa vie.

**- MoonSoo, MyungSoo, pourquoi ne montreriez vous pas vos chambres aux garçons ?** Suggéra Madame Kim.

**- C'est une excellente idée.** Dit MyungSoo, en se levant.

**- Allez-y, les garçons. On vous appellera quand il faudra partir.**

Les quatre garçons montèrent et MoonSoo amena DaeYeol dans sa chambre. Une fois que la porte de la chambre de ce dernier fut fermée, MyungSoo saisit le poignet de SungYeol et l'attira dans la sienne.

**- M'aurais-tu évité ces derniers temps, Lee SungYeol ?**

**- Aurais-je une raison de t'éviter ?**

**- Tu as oublié ?**

**- Tu aurais aimé que j'oublie ?**

**- Non.**

Il s'approcha de l'aîné des deux et se planta pile devant lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

**- Alors pourquoi évites-tu de me regarder ?**

Il y'eut un silence et SungYeol prit la parole.

- **Tu m'as évité aussi, MyungSoo.**

**- J'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé et pas l'inverse.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas repoussé.**

**- Je sais.**

Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis au moins six ans.

**- Pourquoi tu me fuyais ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Tout ça, c'est … soudain et très intimidant.**

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens, SungYeol. Parce que je ressens surement pareil, et ça me rend fou.**

SungYeol ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il le prit dans ses bras et MyungSoo plongea sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ca lui avait paru être la meilleure chose à faire, et il ne regrettait rien.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de MyungSoo, et ils papotèrent pendant un moment, de tout et de rien, comme avant le baiser. Le changement n'était pas forcément visible à ceux qui écoutaient, mais le plus jeune des deux jouait avec les doigts du garçon allongé à ses côtés. Et SungYeol se sentait bien.

**- Les garçons ! On rentre, venez dire au revoir !**

Les deux fils aînés se redressèrent, et MyungSoo lâcha sa main. Ils descendirent les escaliers, tous se dirent au revoir. Alors que tous se frayaient un chemin dehors, l'aîné des fils Kim saisit le poignet de SungYeol et murmura à son oreille :

- **Demain soir, tu viens avec moi. Je passerai te prendre.**

Et il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter qu'il dut suivre ses parents et son frère. SungYeol alla se changer et prit une petite douche. Il fallait qu'il tienne sa grand-mère au courant, il lui avait promis. Cependant, voyant l'heure qu'il était, il se décida à le faire le lendemain. On frappa à sa porte. Puis son père entra dans la chambre.

**- Une promesse est une promesse. Je lève ta punition.**

**- Merci.**

**- Et évite de rechercher des ennuis. La prochaine fois, ça ne se passera pas si facilement.**

Et il sortit de la chambre de son fils. SungYeol se laissa tomber sur son lit, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, MyungSoo tint sa promesse. Il vint le chercher en passant par la porte d'entrée, cette fois. SungYeol le fit monter dans sa chambre.

**- Alors, où est ce que tu veux m'emmener ?**

**- On sort. Tu auras la surprise.**

**- Bien.**

MyungSoo fouilla les affaires de SungYeol et en sortit un jean et un haut assez simple.

**- Enfile ça.**

**- Pourquoi, ma tenue te plait pas ?**

**- Elle convient pas là où on va.**

SungYeol se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se changea.

-** On y va ?**

Ils sortirent de la chambre, saluèrent les parents de SungYeol et sortirent. Ils marchèrent hors de la base, et se rendirent en ville. MyungSoo ne lâcha pas la moindre indication, et ils se retrouvèrent face à un vigile qui hocha la tête en voyant le jeune homme. Ils entrèrent.

**- Sérieux, tu m'as emmené en boite ?**

**- Oui, tu es trop sage. Il est temps que je change ça.**

Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste et dansèrent un peu. Cependant, trop de filles cherchaient à draguer -et plus si affinité- les deux garçons, et MyungSoo en eut rapidement marre. Il tira SungYeol par le poignet et l'embarqua avec lui. Ils sortirent de la boite, et retournèrent à la base. MyungSoo semblait légèrement remonté, mais l'aîné des deux n'osait pas demander quoi que ce soit. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez les Kim et apparemment, il n'y avait personne.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo et ce dernier referma la porte à clé derrière eux.

**- Ces filles m'énervaient. Et comme j'ai envie de danser sans pour autant me faire attaquer par une invasion de peau de peinture, que MoonSoo dort chez toi tout ce weekend car mes parents sont de sortie, alors je peux faire ce que je veux. Ca te dérange ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

Il mit la musique en aléatoire et se mirent à danser. Au départ, ils dansaient loin l'un de l'autre, puis MyungSoo passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira tout contre lui. SungYeol passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et ils dansèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'accrochent.

**- Tu es plus jeune que moi.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu es un mec.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu es le fils du chef de mon père.**

**- Je sais.**

MyungSoo passa ses lèvres dans le cou de SungYeol et déposa des baisers par endroit. Puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, et l'aîné des deux se sentit faible sur ses jambes. Puis le jeune homme arrêta sa douce torture et plongea son regard dans celui de son « ami ». Et ce fut SungYeol qui l'embrassa le premier. Le baiser était long, langoureux, et ils continuaient à danser en même temps. Les baisers ainsi que les danses devinrent plus sulfureux et MyungSoo plaqua le jeune homme comme un mur alors que ce dernier noua ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches.

SungYeol ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il s'abandonnait juste dans les bras du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite que jamais. Mais il savait qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur la chemise du jeune homme et rendait ses baisers avec passion. MyungSoo brisa le baiser.

**- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête, et sourit lorsqu'il embrassa doucement les lèvres du jeune homme. Alors MyungSoo laissa aussi glisser ses mains le long du torse de l'aîné des fils Lee, et lui ôta son haut. Rapidement, le sien suivit, et tout devint plus passionné encore. La musique continuait de changer mais les deux suivaient leur propre musique, leur propre rythme, et MyungSoo déposa doucement SungYeol sur son lit. Ils continuèrent à danser à leur façon, en s'embrassant, et le plus jeune des deux fit découvrir une toute nouvelle danse à SungYeol. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, et ils s'aimaient passionnément, tout en faisant attention l'un à l'autre, en se découvrant sans oublier la moindre parcelle de peau l'un de l'autre.

Ils allaient à leur propre rythme. Et les murmures, les mots doux que MyungSoo lui murmuraient à l'oreille étaient la plus belle mélodie que SungYeol avait entendu de toute sa vie.  
Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés, mais avec un éclat particulier dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, puis SungYeol chercha ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Il faut que je rentre, sinon, je serai encore puni…**

MyungSoo saisit SungYeol par la taille qui venait tout juste de remettre son jean. Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou et murmura.

**- Attends une seconde.**

Il saisit le téléphone du jeune homme dans sa poche arrière et choisit le numéro de Madame Lee dedans.

**- Appelle ta mère, et dis lui que je ne me sens pas bien. Demande-lui si tu peux rester pour la nuit.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et Madame Lee accepta volontiers. SungYeol raccrocha ensuite.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle est d'accord.**

MyungSoo sourit et embrassa l'aîné des deux. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser.

**- Une autre danse ?** Proposa MyungSoo en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean du jeune homme.

SungYeol le regarda droit dans les yeux, et se noya dedans tout en hochant la tête.

Ce soir-là, SungYeol trouva le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce soir-là, SungYeol dit «** Je T'aime** » à MyungSoo qui l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre la tête, et là, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix que de laisser son cœur prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Leur belle idylle était restée un secret. Les deux se rencontraient dans les coins sombres du lycée, sur le toit, dans les chambres fermées à clé des garçons. Partout où ils pouvaient se montrer leur amour sans avoir à se justifier. Aux yeux des autres, ils étaient de simples amis proches.  
SungYeol ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et épanoui de toute sa vie. Seule sa grand-mère était au courant de ce qui se passait et elle semblait heureuse pour son petit fils.

Ce soir-là, MyungSoo et SungYeol ne pouvait pas se voir, car il y'avait encore une soirée organisée par la base, et les deux y étaient conviés mais ils devaient rester avec leur famille respective.  
A cette soirée-là, SungYeol était assis à sa table, son regard accroché à celui de MyungSoo qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la salle.

**- SungYeol ! JE TE PARLE !**

**- Pardon, HoYa, tu disais ?**

**- Je te trouve… Changé.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il hocha la tête.

-** Vendredi prochain, viens avec moi.**

**- Tu veux aller où ?**

**- Tu sais que je pars souvent le vendredi et après les cours, dans le centre ville.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu vas enfin découvrir pourquoi.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils se sourirent et une fille vint inviter HoYa à danser. Une autre tenta de faire bouger SungYeol de sa chaise, mais sans succès. Monsieur Lee vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

**- Toujours pas envie de danser ?**

**- Non. Mais je vais prendre l'air. A plus tard !**

Et il s'enfuit de la table aussitôt qu'il eut vu MyungSoo sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer vraiment, lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'il se retrouva doucement plaqué contre le mur. Il croisa un regard taquin et sourit.

**- Tu m'as manqué.**

Et SungYeol laissa son petit ami l'embrasser et lui rendit bien volontiers.

-** Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Soo.**

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à simplement s'embrasser et à parler un peu puis ils retournèrent chacun leur tour à l'intérieur. DaeYeol dansait avec une fille de la salle, et MoonSoo parlait avec une autre. HoYa était assis sur une chaise et SungYeol le rejoignit.

La soirée se finit sans anicroche, et le soir venu, alors que l'aîné des fils Lee venait d'aller se coucher, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et DaeYeol entra. Il se glissa aux côtés de son frère et murmura :

**- Hyung ?**

**- DaeYeollie ?**

**- J'ai un truc à te demander.**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Hyung, c'est comment être amoureux ?**

SungYeol se tourna vers son frère.

**- Hé bien… C'est avoir le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure sans avoir à courir un marathon. C'est toujours penser à la même personne et que rien que le fait de penser à elle, ça te rend joyeux. C'est quand regarder une autre personne ne t'effleurait pas l'esprit.**

DaeYeol semblait écouter attentivement son grand frère.

**- On se sent bien quand on est amoureux ?**

**- Oui, on se sent bien. Mais c'est encore mieux quand c'est réciproque, petit frère. Parce que, quand tu as cette personne dans tes bras, t'as la sensation d'être invincible, et ça, c'est plus fort que tout.**

-** Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- T'as déjà été amoureux ?**

**- Oui.**

Il y'eut un bref silence entre les deux frères.

-** Hyung… Je crois que je suis amoureux, moi aussi.**

SungYeol sourit.

-** C'est très bien. N'oublie pas de me présenter cette personne.**

**- Promis… Je peux rester avec toi ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Bonne nuit, Yeol-Hyung.**

**- Bonne nuit, DaeYeollie.**

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et le téléphone de SungYeol s'alluma.

**_« Je t'aime. »_**

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et SungYeol s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres après avoir répondu d'un petit cœur à la déclaration de son petit ami. Oui, il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit à son frère, tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait du plus profond de son âme pour MyungSoo.


	2. Partie 2

Chaque couple traverse de sales moments. Un mauvais moment qu'ils vécurent fut une crise de jalousie de MyungSoo. En effet, SungYeol passait énormément de temps avec HoYa, puisqu'ils étaient amis, et ça leur paraissait bien normal.  
Cependant, pour tenir sa promesse, il dut rendre visite à MyungSoo et annuler une de leurs sorties. Ca ne se passa pas de la façon la plus agréable qui existait…

-** Pardon ?**

**- HoYa compte sur moi. On peut remettre notre sortie à plus tard…**

**- Oh, je vois. Donc tu ne veux pas me voir pour aller voir ton … Ami … celui que tu vois tous les jours en cours ?**

SungYeol soupira.

**- Soo, ne le prend pas comme ça !**

**- Et tu veux que je le prenne comment, SungYeol, hein ?**

**- C'est mon ami ! Il a besoin de moi !**

**- T'es sur que ce n'est qu'un simple ami ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?**

Le ton montait entre les deux.

-** Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire !**

**- Je pensais que tu savais que c'était TOI que j'aimais, pas HoYa !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu te décommandes pour notre sortie de demain et tu vas le voir plutôt que de faire l'inverse ?**

**- MyungSoo …**

**- Souvent, je me pose des questions.**

**- Des questions ? Quelles questions ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ce HoYa est pour toi ? Un ami … ou plus ?**

**- QUOI ?! MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?!**

-** MOI, JE SUIS MALADE ?!**

**- CARREMENT ! Urgh, rien que de penser à HoYa et moi …**

SungYeol grimaça.

**- Me donne pas envie de vomir maintenant, s'il te plait.**

**- C'est ce que tu prétends en face de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans mon dos !**

**- Ce que je fais dans ton dos ? Quoi, tu crois que je te trompe, c'est ça ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Je pourrais penser exactement pareil de toi lorsque tu sors le soir, sans moi !**

**- Quelle sortie, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Dès que j'ai cinq minutes, c'est TOI que je vais voir ! TOI !**

Les deux s'assassinaient du regard.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te prouver que je suis fidèle ?**

**- Ne va pas voir HoYa demain.**

**- Tu … Tu me demandes vraiment de choisir entre HoYa et toi ?**

MyungSoo ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le fixer. SungYeol se sentit blessé.

- **Je pensais que tu me comprenais, MyungSoo. Je le pensais vraiment. Mais apparemment, j'ai eu tort…**

Il sentait les larmes monter.

**- Si t'es pas capable de me partager avec mes amis, comment veux-tu que notre relation marche ?**

Et il quitta la pièce, s'inclina face aux parents de MyungSoo et sortit de la maison pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans manger, sans rien. Même DaeYeol ne parvint pas à entrer dans la chambre de son frère ce soir-là. SungYeol pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain, cependant, il dut se lever pour aller en cours et par la suite, tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à HoYa. C'est sans gaieté de cœur qu'il monta dans le bus aux côtés de son petit frère.

**- Hyung… Ca va pas ?**

**- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

**- Tu es sur ?**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère et reporta son attention par la fenêtre. La matinée passa encore plus lentement que jamais. SungYeol ne trouvait aucune raison de sourire ce jour-là. Mais il parvint à forcer un sourire lorsqu'il vit HoYa. Puis il frissonna d'horreur quand il se souvint des paroles de MyungSoo. Lui et HoYa ? Quelle horreur ! Pas dans cette vie !

**- SungYeol, tu viens ?**

**- Je te suis.**

Et les deux se rendirent dans le centre ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit snack et mangèrent. Puis ils partirent vers un hangar où HoYa l'entraînait.

-** Ecoute, SungYeol. Avant qu'on entre, je te demanderai de rester impartial. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

**- Merci.**

Il entra dans la salle et vit qu'il y'avait des tas de gens déjà présent. Le hangar était plutôt grand et les gens semblaient savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. Au centre, il y'avait un grand espace entre les gens et SungYeol regardait, curieux. Soudain, un mec vint se placer au centre et grimpa sur une sorte de caisse.

**- Bienvenue à cette dance battle. Que le meilleur gagne !**

Dance Battle ? Un mec se mit au centre et la musique démarra. Il se mit à danser d'une façon que SungYeol ne croyait pas possible. Il pensait ne voir ça que dans les films de danse à l'américaine.  
Puis il vit HoYa entrer dans la danse et les gens criaient après lui. SungYeol se surprit à l'encourager, lui aussi. A la plus grande surprise de son ami, il découvrait une nouvelle facette du HoYa qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. C'était un danseur charismatique qui attirait toute l'attention à lui et qui était vraiment doué qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux.

HoYa se retira et un autre garçon se mit à danser. Tout ça dura encore une dizaine de minutes et des gens sur le côté semblaient prendre des notes. HoYa se fraya un chemin dans la foule et tapa l'épaule de SungYeol.

-** Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ?**

**- Tu étais génial ! Vraiment !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage, qui trouva sa copie sur le visage de son ami … Mais pas dans ses yeux. Car tout le temps où il le regardait danser, il pensait à MyungSoo, et ça lui faisait mal.

**- Les concurrents, venez au centre s'il vous plait !**

**- A tout à l'heure, Yeol !**

HoYa serra quelques mains au passage, et il se rendit au centre de la « piste ».

-** Le gagnant de cette dance battle et de l'équivalent de 100 dollars est … Le candidat Numéro deux ! HoYa, approche s'il te plait !**

Les gens se mirent à crier et HoYa souriait de toutes ses dents. SungYeol était vraiment ravi pour lui. Il vit son ami se faire féliciter par tout le monde, avant d'enfin réussir à se frayer un chemin vers lui.

**- Félicitations ! Tu étais vraiment génial !**

**- Merci Yeol !**

Les deux sortirent de là et se mirent à se promener.

**- Pour te féliciter, je vais te payer une glace.**

**- D'accord !**

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc et SungYeol trouva un magasin non loin, où il alla acheter les glaces puis il rejoignit HoYa. Ils attaquèrent leur délice glacé.

**- Ca fait combien de temps que tu danses en secret, HoYa ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … Six ans ?**

**- SIX ANS ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !**

**- J'ai la vague sensation de ne pas être le seul à avoir caché des choses.**

SungYeol se tut.

**- Et si tu me racontais ce qui te rend triste comme ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas triste !**

**- C'est ça, et je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Sérieux, t'as vu les cernes sous tes yeux ? Tu souris mais tes yeux ne brillent pas. Me prends pas pour un con ou j'appelle SungGyu et je lui dis tout afin qu'il se ramène et qu'il te botte le …**

**- Okay, okay…**

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il sentait toute l'attention d'HoYa sur lui.

**- Avant que je ne t'explique, j'aimerai que tu ne me juges pas, d'accord ?**

**- C'est grave ?**

**- Ca dépend ce que tu appelles grave…**

**- T'as tué personne ?**

**- Quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non !**

**- Tu me rassures.**

Il y'eut un silence entre eux deux et HoYa reprit la parole.

-** Je suis ton ami. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais.**

**- Bien. J'espère juste que ton regard sur moi ne changera pas.**

Il regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-** Il y'a quelques petites choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas.**

**- Comme ?**

**- Je suis amoureux, HoYa. Mais c'est pas un amour conventionnel.**

**- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

SungYeol fit mine de compter pour montrer qu'il n'était pas si désespérément amoureux que ça… Alors qu'en fait, il était presque capable de le dire à la minute près.

**- Quatre mois.**

**- QUATRE MOIS ?! Tu sors avec quelqu'un depuis quatre mois et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!**

**- Tu danses bien depuis six ans et tu ne m'as rien dit non plus !**

Les deux se turent. Ils mangèrent un peu leur glace et HoYa l'encouragea à continuer.

**- Qui est elle ?**

**- C'est pas … Elle, HoYa.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est … Aish…**

Les yeux d'HoYa s'écarquillèrent.

-** Tu sors avec … un garçon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Qui ?**

**- T'es obligé de le savoir ?**

**- SungYeol ?**

Son ton se faisait plus pressant.

-** Ca ne changera rien à mon histoire que tu saches qui c'est ou pas …**

**- Lee SungYeol, soit tu dis tout, soit tu te tais et dans ton cas, la deuxième option n'existe pas.**

Le jeune homme gonfla ses joues. HoYa posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

**- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**- C'est pas ça … C'est que j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il apprend que tu le sais.**

**- Parce que je le connais ?**

Il hocha la tête. Il était clair qu'HoYa cherchait qui ça pouvait être.

**- Bref, ça change rien. Hier soir, quand je lui ai annoncé que je devais annuler un de nos rendez vous pour venir te voir, il a … pété un câble et m'a fait une crise de jalousie.**

**- Quoi ?!**

SungYeol sourit.

-** C'est ridicule, hein ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait des doutes sur ma relation avec toi, et qu'il croyait que nous deux, bah … On était plus que des amis…**

Les deux grimacèrent au même moment.

**- Tu vois ! Et je lui ai dit que je pouvais aussi douter de lui, puisqu'il sort tard le soir, sans moi et il ne me dit rien ! Et là, il m'a limite demandé de choisir entre lui et toi.**

**- Et tu as répondu quoi ?**

**- J'ai pas répondu. Je suis parti.**

Il y'eut un silence où SungYeol baissait la tête, encore visiblement touché par sa dispute avec son petit ami et un HoYa qui réfléchissait toujours. Les deux se levèrent du banc, et se remirent en marche dans le centre ville. SungYeol avait toujours le moral dans les chaussettes, et son ami faisait son possible pour lui rendre le sourire. Il y parvint après de multiples tentatives vaines. Ils allèrent voir un film comique au cinéma juste tous les deux, puis ils reprirent la route vers la base. Ils papotèrent, rirent un peu puis SungYeol se retrouva tout seul. Ses idées noires l'attaquèrent à nouveau.

Son téléphone dans sa poche vibra.

**_« Faut qu'on parle. »_**

Et là, le jeune homme sentit une crise le saisir à la gorge. Il savait ce que voulaient dire ces quelques mots. Il avait vu des couples rompre à la suite de ces mots dans les films au cinéma. Et il avait toujours souhaité ne jamais les voir. MyungSoo voulait rompre ? Alors c'était fini, définitivement fini entre eux ?  
Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et il rentra chez lui, ne prononça pas le moindre mot à ses parents et monta direct dans sa chambre se lover dans ses draps. Il avait mal et ne voulait pas que les autres le voient dans cet état là. Son père le prendrait pour une mauviette, sa mère l'étoufferait et son frère … Pour lui, il ne savait pas. DaeYeol était assez versatile. Un jour il se moquait de lui et ils s'embrouillaient méchamment, et le lendemain, SungYeol se réveillait aux côtés de son petit frère dans son propre lit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-** Hyung … Hyung …**

**- Va-t'en, DaeYeol, je ne veux voir personne !**

**- Hyung ! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Entre et tu passes par la fenêtre !**

Et l'aîné étouffa des sanglots dans son oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit quand même et DaeYeol la referma doucement derrière lui, la ferma à clé même, et il s'approcha de son grand frère. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et lui frotta doucement le dos. SungYeol continuait à pleurer de tout son saoul sur son oreiller, sans jamais se redresser.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la soirée. SungYeol finit par s'endormir et alors que DaeYeol allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'il vit le téléphone de son grand frère s'allumer. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas fouiller les affaires de son frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du téléphone et vit que MyungSoo était en train de l'appeler. Comme son frère dormait paisiblement, il se décida à ne pas répondre, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Lui et son frère s'envoyaient énormément de messages. En voulant poser le portable, il le fit tomber, et grimaça en s'empressant de le ramasser.  
La boite de réception du téléphone de son frère s'était ouverte, et sa curiosité fut plus forte que tout. Il lut quelques messages et ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Il observait SungYeol puis le téléphone tour à tour avec un air incrédule ancré sur le visage.  
Etant donné le contenu du dernier message qu'ils s'étaient envoyé, DaeYeol en conclut que son frère avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Alors il s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui, et s'endormit en se promettant d'en parler avec SungYeol dès qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'être seul à seul.

Le lendemain, SungYeol ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se réveiller aux côtés de son petit frère. DaeYeol ne l'écoutait jamais quand il parlait, et malgré tout, un sourire envahit son visage. Il se leva, se prépara et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher les cernes qui étaient apparus sous ses yeux. La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit et un DaeYeol encore à moitié endormi entra.

-** Ca va mieux, Hyung ?**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'arrivant pas à mentir à son petit frère là-dessus. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui fit un câlin. SungYeol fut sacrément surpris, mais ne le repoussa pas.

**- Il faut qu'on se prépare, Dae… On va être en retard.**

**- Hyung, s'il y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Tu me le dirais, hein ?**

Il ne put rien répondre.

**- Je suis là pour toi, Hyung. Peu importe ce que c'est.**

**- Merci. Allez, file te préparer.**

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, et rirent ensemble.  
Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils se rendirent vers l'entrée de la base où le bus attendait. A présent, DaeYeol voyait les détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Comment le regard de MyungSoo, dès qu'il fut monté dans le bus, se posa directement sur son frère et il pouvait voir de la peine sur son visage, bien que ça ne dura que quelques petites secondes avant que son visage ne redevienne illisible. Il remarqua aussi le regard fuyant de son frère dans la vitre, leurs regards s'étaient surement croisés. Il fit un signe amical à MoonSoo qui venait de monter dans le bus.

**- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir avec lui, comme d'habitude ?**

**- Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de moi.**

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et le bus démarra. Ils parlèrent beaucoup pendant le trajet et SungYeol oublia momentanément ses problèmes. C'était rare que son frère soit comme ça. Il comptait en profiter au maximum.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination, et HoYa prit la relève de DaeYeol qui se pressa pour ne pas être en retard. Ils se rendirent aussi en cours, et comme à son habitude, SungYeol rêvassait alors que son ami dormait à moitié à côté de lui. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il alla comme à son habitude chercher deux cafés car la matinée allait être longue, et que la prof était encore plus ennuyeuse que d'habitude. Quand il retourna dans la salle, la pause n'était pas finie, et il fut surpris de constater qu'HoYa avait disparu.

En effet, ce dernier attendit que son ami soit parti pour sortir de sa torpeur et agir. Il devait faire vite, s'il voulait revenir avant que la prof n'ait envie de l'assassiner du regard pour son retard. Il savait exactement où aller, et il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

**- Faut qu'on parle tous les deux.**

**- J'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Je suis bien convaincu du contraire.**

HoYa se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme qui fumait sa cigarette tranquillement.

**- Je sais tout… ou presque.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De SungYeol et toi.**

MyungSoo mit son geste en suspend et se tourna vers HoYa.

-** Je sais que vous êtes plus que des amis depuis quatre mois.**

**- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?**

**- Il ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi. Mais au vu de la description qu'il m'a donné sans s'en rendre compte, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui collait au cadre.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Tu sais que tu es un abruti ?**

**- Pardon ?**

-** Tout à fait. Tu lui as tapé une crise parce qu'il venait me voir. Bon sang, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix de venir ! Et une journée qui devait être joyeuse pour tous les deux parce qu'on faisait enfin une sortie entre AMIS, et rien de plus… urgh , t'as des idées tordues mec ! … Hé bien même quand t'es pas là, t'as tout gâché. Il me donnait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre.**

HoYa semblait vraiment remonté. MyungSoo gardait le silence.

-** Alors tu as intérêt à régler ça… Gosh, j'aurai jamais cru que j'aurais à parler de ce genre de chose avec un mec, crois moi, c'est une surprise… Bref ! SungYeol t'aime, et je me doute que ton air complètement à la masse a quelque chose a voir avec ça. Alors va lui parler et réglez ce problème au plus vite. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça !**

Et HoYa fit volte face et retourna à l'intérieur sans attendre la moindre réponse. Il retourna dans la salle de classe où il croisa le regard étonné de SungYeol.

**- Monsieur Lee HoWon. Peut-on savoir où vous étiez passé ?**

**- Aux toilettes.**

**- Pendant vingt-cinq minutes ?**

**- Il y'avait une file d'attente.**

Elle soupira et l'autorisa à retourner à sa place. SungYeol lui tendit son café et il le but tranquillement. Les cours continuèrent et l'heure de rentrer chez eux arriva. DaeYeol prit la place à côté de son frère et ils papotèrent de leur journée, alors qu'HoYa était parti répéter en ville. Ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux, et SungYeol prépara un rapide goûter. Un mot sur le frigo.

**_« On ne revient qu'en fin de soirée. Yeol, mon chéri, prend soin de ton petit frère ! Je vous aime. Maman »_**

DaeYeol soupira.

**- Maman oublie toujours que je ne suis plus un petit garçon.**

**- Tu es toujours un petit garçon.**

**- YAH !**

SungYeol éclata de rire. Ils mangèrent et les frères s'installèrent dans le canapé à regarder un soap ridicule à la télévision.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux la dernière fois…**

**- Exact.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais hier soir ?**

**- L'amour, c'est pas que des arcs en ciels et des je t'aime. C'est aussi des embrouilles ridicules et …**

**- Hyung ?**

Il se tourna vers son petit frère.

**- Tu sors avec MyungSoo, pas vrai ?**

Et là, SungYeol recracha tout le jus d'orange qu'il venait d'avaler. DaeYeol le fixait avec un air plus sérieux que jamais. Il se leva et alla chercher un mouchoir pour son grand frère, et s'installa à nouveau à côté de lui, en attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

**- Comment tu le sais ?** Lui demanda ce dernier.

**- Alors c'est vrai ?**

L'aîné des frères baissa la tête.

-** Je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est. Donc je ne sais pas si je sors ou si je sortais avec MyungSoo.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On s'est … Disputé et il m'a envoyé le « Il faut qu'on parle ».**

**- Oh…**

**- Mais comment tu l'as su ?**

-** Hier soir, quand tu t'es endormi, ton téléphone a sonné. MyungSoo t'a appelé et … J'ai pas décroché, me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai juste voulu mettre ton téléphone un peu plus loin pour que tu ne le fasses pas tomber, mais je l'ai fait tomber, et il m'a ouvert ta boite de réception et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire.**

**- LEE DAEYEOL !**

Il se leva du canapé et se mit à courir dans les escaliers, poursuivi par un SungYeol vraiment pas ravi. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné des deux, et les deux frères s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent que MyungSoo était là, en train d'attendre, visiblement.

**- Je vous laisse, je vais voir MoonSoo. Pas de bêtises !**

**- MoonSoo est déjà dans ta chambre, DaeYeol.**

**- Oh, génial !**

Et il partit en courant vers sa chambre et sa porte claqua.

**- Comment vous êtes rentrés ?**

**- Comme je le fais toujours.**

Il lui pointa le balcon de sa chambre.

**- Je vois.**

SungYeol sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'il allait le larguer ?

-** MoonSoo sait pour nous deux.** Murmura MyungSoo.

-** DaeYeol aussi. Comment est ce qu'il l'a découvert ?**

**- Disons qu'il est doué pour me tirer les vers du nez. Et je sais que DaeYeol sait puisqu'il est venu me voir tout à l'heure… Tout comme HoYa.**

**- HoYa ?**

**- Oui. Il m'a passé un savon, m'a insulté d'abruti et j'ai pas réussi à en placer une. DaeYeol s'est ligué avec MoonSoo pour me retrouver et ils m'ont aidé à planifier ma venue et ce que je comptais te dire…**

MyungSoo s'approcha de lui.

-** Mais c'est stupide… Je ne m'en souviens plus.**

**- Ecoute, si tu veux rompre, fais le vite.**

**- Rompre ?**

SungYeol repoussa son petit ami.

**- Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais rompre ?**

**- Ton sms.** Dit l'aîné des deux d'un ton amer.

**- Le « Il faut qu'on parle » ?**

**- Exactement. Alors si tu veux le faire, fais le mais vite. Ca fera peut-être moins mal.**

MyungSoo saisit la main de son petit ami et l'attira contre lui.

**- Je ne veux pas rompre !**

**- Ah non ?**

**- Bien sur que non ! Parce que tu veux rompre toi ?**

**- Non, je ne veux pas rompre avec toi !**

Le fils aîné de la famille Kim força son amoureux à le regarder dans les yeux, car il savait que c'était une de ses faiblesses.

**- Yeollie, regarde-moi.**

**- Alors pourquoi ce sms ?**

**- Je voulais m'excuser. Je me suis comporté en véritable connard, et j'ai été jaloux. Pardonne-moi.**

SungYeol se sentait faiblir. Il l'avait appelé Yeollie, s'était excusé et ne comptait pas rompre. Il était tellement rassuré qu'il en devint muet. MyungSoo enroula un bras autour de sa taille et colla son front au sien, sans jamais briser le contact visuel. SungYeol prit l'initiative et embrassa son petit ami.  
Cependant, il fut aussi le premier à le briser, et sous le regard curieux du jeune homme qu'il aimait, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, et MoonSoo et DaeYeol s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans la chambre.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**- On était juste curieux, c'est tout…** dit MoonSoo.

**- Curieux de quoi ?**

**- De la façon dont vous vous réconcilieriez.**

SungYeol soupira, et MyungSoo posa sa tête sur son épaule et de derrière lui, il lui fit un câlin.

**- Les garçons, deux mecs qui s'aiment, c'est comme un garçon et une fille qui s'aiment ou deux filles qui s'aiment.**

MoonSoo et DaeYeol fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'installèrent sur le lit de SungYeol. Ce dernier fit de même et MyungSoo se mit derrière lui afin qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur son torse. Il jouait avec les doigts de son petit ami en parlant aux garçons.

**- Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé quand … Quand vous l'avez découvert ?**

**- Pour vous deux ? Hé bien… J'hésitais à en parler avec MoonSoo… Mais au final, c'est lui qui est venu me voir en disant « Tu sais que ton frère et le mien, ils sont … » et il a pas eu besoin de finir sa phrase que je lui ai dit que je savais.**

**- C'était juste … Surprenant. Je croyais que mon frère se tapait des dizaines de filles dans le dos de tout le monde mais … en fait, c'était toi.**

**- Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'était évident. Tout le monde pourrait le voir, si on y prêtait attention.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Soo Hyung, tu verrais comment tu le regardes ! Ca crève les yeux que vous vous aimez.**

SungYeol regarda son petit ami, et ils se sourirent. MoonSoo et DaeYeol levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- Mais … Vous savez que les parents ne seront jamais d'accord ?**

**- Surtout papa. Il va en faire une maladie.** Dit DaeYeol.

**- Je sais.**

**- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours leur cacher.**

Ils baissèrent la tête.

**- Le plus tard sera le mieux.**

La porte d'entrée claqua, et MyungSoo et SungYeol s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit lorsque des pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre. On frappa à la porte de la chambre de SungYeol, et Monsieur Lee entra.

- **Oh, bonsoir les garçons !**

**- Vous ne deviez pas rentrer que ce soir ?**

**- Si, mais ça a été annulé. Les garçons, vos parents viennent dîner ici ce soir.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je vous laisse.**

Et il sortit de la chambre.

-** C'était moins une.**

**- Je te le fais pas dire.**

Et ils restèrent à papoter dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille Kim n'arrive, puis ils descendirent, et se comportèrent comme des enfants modèles. Une fois dans la chambre de SungYeol, les deux purent s'embrasser comme il leur plaisait, et ils savaient que leurs petits frères les soutenaient, bien qu'ils posaient des questions ridicules qui faisaient rougir de gêne SungYeol et mourir de rire MyungSoo.  
Le temps passait et ils avaient leur petit équilibre à eux. Tous gardaient le secret et bien qu'il y'avait des hauts et des bas, ils revenaient toujours l'un à l'autre…  
_Cependant, une soirée fit voler cet équilibre précaire en éclat._

Cela faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour et ce soir-là, ils devaient prétendre n'être que de simples amis alors qu'ils se rendaient à une énième soirée dans la base. A croire qu'ils aimaient se rencontrer tous autour d'un bon festin. SungYeol s'ennuyait à sa table comme toujours, MyungSoo l'observait de loin et HoYa dansait. Un véritable rituel.  
Monsieur Lee s'installa à côté de son fils.

-** SungYeol, tu devrais inviter une des charmantes demoiselles qui te dévorent des yeux à danser.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien, tu es en âge de découvrir les choses de la vie…**

**- Oh pitié, papa, me sors pas le couplet du « Tu rates ta vie », s'il te plait.**

**- Mais tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie ?**

**- Ca me regarde. Et qui te dit que je suis célibataire ?**

Il laissa son père sans voix et se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et il vit Monsieur Kim s'asseoir aux côtés de Monsieur Lee. Il sortit et retrouva son petit ami.

**- Qui t'a permis d'être aussi canon en smoking ?** Demanda SungYeol, le regard brillant.

**- Tu peux parler, tu sais le nombre de filles qui te fixaient ?**

**- Parce que tu les as comptés ?**

**- Seize.**

**- Mais tu es le seul que je regarde.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
La porte s'ouvrit et aucun des deux ne fut assez rapide pour briser le baiser avant que les gens ne le voient… Et pas n'importe qui …

**- SungYeol ?**

**- MyungSoo ?**

**- Papa ?!** dirent les deux en chœur.

-** Qu'est ce que …**

**- Vous …**

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête, mais leurs mains étaient toujours scellées l'une dans l'autre. Les deux pères semblaient sous le choc et retourna à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent vers leur famille et leur dirent que tous devaient rentrer chez eux. Monsieur Lee et Monsieur Kim osaient à peine se regarder.  
Les Kim rentrèrent chez eux et les Lee aussi. Dans le salon, Monsieur Lee fit éclater sa colère.

**- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqué ici ?**

Madame Lee secoua la tête et le regard de DaeYeol passait de son frère à son père.

**- Il se trouve que j'ai fait une découverte ce soir.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Ton FILS se tape le fils de Monsieur Kim !** Cracha t'il en pointant du doigt SungYeol qui ne baissait pas la tête.

**- Quoi ?**

**- On sortait avec Monsieur Kim pour prendre l'air quand on les a surpris en plein échange …**

Il sembla frissonner de dégoût.

-** Avec MoonSoo ?**

**- Non, pas MoonSoo, MyungSoo.** Murmura DaeYeol.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- **Quoi ? J'étais avec MoonSoo pendant toute la soirée !**

Madame Lee se leva de son fauteuil et posa sa main sur le front de son fils aîné.

-** Tu as bu ?**

**- Non, maman. Je n'ai pas bu.**

**- Alors pourquoi embrassais-tu MyungSoo ?**

**- Parce que je l'aime.**

**- QUOI ?!**

SungYeol se tenait droit, devant ses parents qui le jugeaient du regard.

**- Toi, aimer un garçon ?**

**- Le fils de mon supérieur ?**

**- J'aime MyungSoo, et il m'aime aussi.**

**- Je confirme.** Dit DaeYeol.

**- Comment ça, tu confirmes ? Tu étais au courant ?**

**- Oui, je le savais.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pour éviter une crise comme celle là ! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Priver mon frère de son bonheur ? Bon sang, vous le poussez dans les bras des jeunes filles présentes, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'il pouvait simplement déjà être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Le regard des parents passait entre leurs deux fils et Madame Lee se fit tomber dans le canapé.

**- Je te l'ai dit, papa. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus célibataire.**

**- Et depuis combien de temps dure cette mascarade ?**

**- …**

**- LEE SUNGYEOL NOUS T'AVONS POSE UNE QUESTION !**

**- Huit mois.**

**- Huit mois ?!** Répétèrent les parents, incrédule.** Tu nous l'as caché pendant HUIT MOIS !**

**- Et j'aurai surement continué à vous le cacher plus longtemps si on n'avait pas été surpris…**

Monsieur Lee s'approcha de son fils et le gifla.

-** C'est juste pour nous mettre en pétard, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas d'être à Séoul alors tu veux nous le faire payer, c'est ça ?!**

**- Non ! J'aime vraiment MyungSoo. T'est ce si difficile de croire que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ?**

Et SungYeol reçut une nouvelle gifle.

-** FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! TU N'EN SORTIRAS QUE LORSQUE JE TE LE DIRAI !**

Sa mère pleurait dans le canapé et DaeYeol semblait dévasté par la réaction de ses parents. SungYeol resta fort et ne pleura pas en face d'eux. Il monta les escaliers et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Au moment où il ferma la porte, il entendit encore des cris et DaeYeol le rejoignit dans sa chambre.

**- Ils vous ont surpris en train de vous embrasser, hein ?**

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

**- Les parents sont en train de s'engueuler en bas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Papa veut t'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde et que tu rompes avec MyungSoo, Yeol-Hyung. Maman n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. **

SungYeol baissa la tête et les larmes commençaient à couler toutes seules. DaeYeol le prit dans ses bras.

-** Qu'ils me tuent directement, s'ils comptent m'éloigner de MyungSoo.**

**- Hyung…**

**- DAEYEOL SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !**

**- Je dois y aller… Je reviendrai.** Il murmura à l'oreille de son frère.

Il le relâcha.

**- Je suis de ton côté, Hyung, ne l'oublie pas.**

**- Merci Dae.**

Il lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.  
SungYeol se laissa tomber sur son lit et était angoissé. Comment ça se passait, chez MyungSoo ? Est-ce que lui aussi était puni ? Allaient-ils devoir rompre ? C'est la tête pleine de ses peurs et le cœur lourd et brisé qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

- **Voila ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas rompre avec lui…**

**- Non.**

**- La ferme ! J'ai dis : Tu vas rompre avec lui, puis tu vas faire tes valises.**

**- On s'en va ?**

**- Non, TU t'en vas ! As-tu pensé aux répercussions que ça aurait sur ma carrière ? Sur la vie de ta famille ? Non, évidemment !**

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

**- J'aurai jamais cru que ce jour serait arrivé… Mais j'ai honte de toi. Vraiment. Tu me dégoûtes.**

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. SungYeol se laissa tomber par terre et pleura à nouveau. Il entendit ses parents parler en bas des escaliers et les deux partirent de la maison. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, à pleurer, mais il ne savait plus s'arrêter.

**- Yeollie !**

MyungSoo fondit sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Il t'a frappé ?**

Il sembla scruter le visage de son petit ami.

-** Soo… Il veut qu'on rompe…**

SungYeol pleura plus fort.

**- Je ne veux pas…**

**- Je ne veux pas non plus, Yeollie.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Leur baiser eut un goût salé, car ils pleuraient tous les deux.

**- Yeollie… Ils m'envoient au Japon.**

**- Au Japon ?!**

**- Oui. Ils veulent aussi que je rompe avec toi.**

Ils restèrent silencieux.

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour t'avoir fait subir tout ça .** Murmura MyungSoo en baissant la tête.

**- Hey…**

SungYeol le força à relever la tête.

**- Je ne regrette rien du tout, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Depuis quand doit-on s'excuser parce qu'on aime quelqu'un ?**

La porte de la chambre de SungYeol s'ouvrit et Madame Lee entra.

**- MyungSoo, je suggère que tu rentres chez toi. Ton père est de sortie avec mon mari et ta mère veut te voir.**

Il se releva, s'inclina et Madame Lee se retourna afin qu'il embrasse SungYeol avant de repartir comme il est arrivé : par le balcon. Madame Lee s'installa sur le lit de son fils et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour qu'il la rejoigne.

-** SungYeol… pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**

**- Depuis quand doit-on rendre des comptes dès que notre cœur rate un battement ?**

**- Peut-être que j'aurai pu me préparer afin de mieux te protéger…**

**- Me protéger ? De quoi ?**

**- De la colère de ton père.**

Il baissa la tête.

**- Maman. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler … Mais je l'aime vraiment.**

**- Je suis désolée mon chéri… pour ce que tu vas subir. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, et tu en fais les frais.**

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

**- Fais ta valise. Demain, à l'aube, tu prendras le train pour partir chez ta grand-mère. Elle a accepté avec joie de t'accueillir chez elle.**

Elle se releva et s'approcha de la porte.

**- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, mon chéri… Je ne te comprends plus, c'est tout…**

Et elle sortit de la chambre.  
Les larmes continuaient à dévaler les joues du jeune homme qui faisait ses valises. La journée passa trop vite à ses yeux, et son père vint lui rendre une dernière visite dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que ses valises étaient bouclées.

**- Nous partons à cinq heures vers la gare. T'as intérêt à être prêt.**

Et il quitta la pièce.  
Cette dernière nuit à la base, il la passa dans les bras de MyungSoo, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse où ils dansèrent ensemble pour la dernière fois. Le temps d'une nuit, ils purent s'aimer sans se préoccuper des regards des autres, ou de leur avenir.

Ce fut le cœur brisé que les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et après un dernier baiser, leurs chemins divergèrent.  
SungYeol se rendit à la gare comme convenu et s'empêcha de pleurer quand son frère le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il le soutiendrait toujours dans ses choix. Son père l'ignora en beauté et SungYeol ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
Il monta dans le train qui l'éloigna de Séoul et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette grande ville, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Cependant, il dut se résigner quand les portes se fermèrent et que les grands immeubles ne devinrent que des points à l'horizon.

Son téléphone vibra une dernière fois.

**_« Je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Yeollie. »_**

Et il laissa les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues après avoir envoyé un dernier message au garçon qu'il aimait :

**_« Je t'aime, Soo. »_**

Allaient-ils se revoir un jour ?


	3. Dernière Partie

La réponse à sa question lui vint sept ans plus tard.  
SungYeol vivait toujours chez sa grand-mère et il était diplômé d'une grande université afin de devenir ingénieur.  
Il avait trouvé en SungGyu un allié de choc et sa grand-mère le comprenait et le soutenait mieux que quiconque.  
C'était l'hiver et Noël venait de passer. Ils avaient mangés un véritable festin chez Grand-Mère.

-** Yeol, mon chou, tu as bien fait tes valises ?**

**- Grand-mère, je ne pars que quelques jours avec SungGyu.**

**- Oui, mais tu vas à Séoul. Tu passeras voir tes parents ?**

**- Il y'a de très faibles chances pour que ça arrive…**

**- Mais tu verras ton petit frère ?**

**- Evidemment !**

Il lui sourit. Lui et son frère avaient gardé contact par SMS et ils s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine. HoYa avait invité SungGyu et SungYeol à passer le Nouvel An avec lui, dans son appartement et ils rencontreraient enfin les colocataires de ce dernier. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de se revoir. HoYa avait, bien sur, invité DaeYeol à la fête et ça promettait d'être une soirée du tonnerre !

On frappa à la porte et SungGyu fit son entrée.

-** Il est prêt ?**

**- Presque !**

**- Allez Yeol ! On va rater le train sinon ! Tu règles ça avec HoYa si on a le moindre retard !**

SungYeol arriva avec sa valise et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-** Allez, grouillons nous !**

Ils firent un câlin à la Grand-mère et prirent le train. SungGyu soupira, épuisé d'avoir dû courir pour arriver à temps. SungYeol se moqua gentiment de lui et récolta un coup de pied dans le genou qui le fit grimacer. Deux grands enfants.

Les heures que duraient le trajet passèrent à une vitesse folle, alors que les deux se reposaient chacun leur tour. Lorsque le train entra en gare, SungYeol secoua SungGyu afin qu'il se réveille, et ils récupérèrent leurs bagages. La nuit était tombée sur Séoul, et tous les lampadaires étaient allumés, ainsi que les décorations. La ville scintillait.

**- YEOL !**

**- HoYa !**

Ce dernier leur faisait de grands signes, et SungYeol accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. En sept ans, ils s'étaient vus trois fois et à chaque fois, ils parlaient de MyungSoo. HoYa lui confirma que ce dernier fut envoyé au Japon, et ce fut les seules infos qu'il eut. Il savait que SungYeol ne s'était pas vraiment remis de sa rupture forcée d'avec MyungSoo.  
HoYa était devenu danseur. Ses talents furent reconnus par une grande agence où il devint trainee. Il ne rêvait que de devenir un backdanseur pour des groupes connus.

**- Et si tu me laissais saluer HoYa, SungYeol ?**

**- Oops.**

Et il relâcha HoYa sous un éclat de rire. SungGyu donna une brève étreinte au jeune danseur et ils partirent vers la sortie de la gare en se parlant énormément.

**- On vous a fait de la place dans notre appartement.**

**- Mais on a loué des chambres d'hôtel…** Murmura SungGyu.

**- Oh…**

HoYa sembla déçu, mais il se reprit.

**- Venez manger, ce soir. On a déjà tout préparé, et ils avaient vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer !**

**- D'accord, d'accord. Laisse nous juste poser nos valises à l'hôtel et on vient.**

Ils hélèrent un taxi et se rendirent à l'hôtel. Là, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas très loin de l'immeuble où HoYa habitait. Ils avaient pris deux chambres avec un lit double, et ils eurent à peine déposés leurs affaires qu'ils furent entraînés vers la sortie de l'hôtel. HoYa semblait plus qu'impatient, lui aussi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'immeuble et le jeune danseur ne cessait de parler. Ils étaient sûrs que c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler autant. Ils montèrent environ six étages et HoYa ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il était très spacieux et pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes.

**- Les mecs ! On est là !**

Il y'eut un vague silence, puis les portes de chambres s'ouvrirent une à une. Un garçon avec un énorme sourire qui faisait environ la taille d'HoYa fut le premier à arriver. Il semblait très chaleureux.

**- SungYeol, SungGyu Hyung, je vous présente DongWoo Hyung. C'est un ami, et il travaille à la même compagnie que moi.**

Ils s'attendaient à lui serrer la main, mais ils eurent un câlin à leur en briser les os. Puis il retourna à côté de HoYa. Un garçon bien plus jeune que les autres sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha. Il avait une allure assez efféminée, était plein de charisme et avait un charme fou.

-** SungJong, un ami et colocataire, voici SungYeol et SungGyu…**

**- Les amis dont tu nous as tant parlé. Enchanté de vous rencontrer !**

Il leur serra la main. Il parut déjà plus réservé que les autres, mais ce n'était en rien un défaut.

**- C'est aussi un ami de DaeYeol.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Il semblait vraiment heureux que tu remontes sur Séoul.**

SungYeol lui sourit. SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

**- WOOHYUN !**

**- Ca va, j'arrive !**

Une dernière porte s'ouvrit et un garçon qui faisait environ la taille de SungGyu avec un charme ravageur se pointa devant eux. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Et lui, c'est WooHyun. Il est chanteur et barmaid dans un bar branché, pas loin d'ici.**

**- Oh ! SungGyu aussi chante !**

Les yeux de WooHyun se posèrent sur lui, et il sembla à SungYeol qu'il détaillait son Hyung du regard et apparemment, ce qu'il voyait ne lui déplaisait pas. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de SungYeol. Ils allèrent tous se poser sur le canapé et papotèrent. Le courant passait vraiment bien entre eux. SungYeol parlait avec SungJong de DaeYeol, HoYa parlait avec DongWoo et WooHyun et SungGyu parlaient musique.  
Ils souriaient beaucoup, et ils passèrent rapidement à table. SungGyu, avant de descendre du train, leur avait fixé un genre de couvre feu. Cependant, ils ne le respectèrent pas. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel aux alentours d'une heure du matin, et SungGyu semblait étrangement joyeux.

**- Ils sont sympas, n'est ce pas, Hyung ?**

**- Absolument.**

Il lui jeta un regard étrange.

-** Au fait, Hyung ?**

**- Oui, Yeol ?**

**- Tu vas faire quoi, demain, pendant que je serai avec DaeYeollie ?**

**- Hé bien …**

SungYeol ne savait pas s'il hallucinait, mais il lui sembla voir quelques rougeurs apparaître dans le cou de SungGyu.

-** Oui ?**

**- WooHyun m'a proposé de venir le voir au boulot et après, il veut me faire visiter la ville.**

**- Que c'est gentil de sa part !**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

Le plus jeune des deux s'approcha de la porte et murmura un :

-** A peine arrivé, il est déjà en train de draguer !**

Ce qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller à l'arrière du crâne. SungYeol éclata de rire et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il mit son réveil à sept heures et demie afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer avant de revoir son frère. Il eut du mal à s'endormir tant il était impatient de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Quand il fut réveillé, SungYeol sauta hors de son lit. Il y'avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi énergique… Bon, okay… Depuis la veille au matin, quand il savait qu'il allait remonter sur Séoul. Il se prépara et prit bien son temps pour choisir ce qu'il allait porter. Il voulait faire bonne impression sur son petit frère. Qu'il était ridicule, mais aussi, qu'il était impatient !

Il était huit heures et demie, et il sortit de l'hôtel après avoir glissé un mot sous la porte de SungGyu qui aura surement envie de lui faire la peau le soir venu. Il se rendit au café où il avait rendez vous avec son petit frère, et commanda un americano. Un bon café pour commencer la journée, il n'y avait rien de mieux. SungYeol s'était installé à une table près d'une baie vitrée, comme ça, il pouvait voir si DaeYeol arrivait.

Au final, il sursauta quand son frère se planta devant lui, car il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-** Hyung !**

SungYeol se leva de sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras.

-** Tu m'étouffes !** Dit ce dernier, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

**- Désolé.**

Il le relâcha aussi vite. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et ils parlèrent énormément. Ils avaient beau se parler au moins deux heures et demie par semaine au téléphone, ils avaient encore une montagne de choses à se dire. SungYeol avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Puis les deux sortirent du café, et se promenèrent dans la ville.

**- Alors, quelqu'un dans ta vie, Hyung ?**

**- Tu sais bien que non.**

**- Ta dernière relation avec quelqu'un, c'était …**

**- MyungSoo.**

**- Pas de petit ou petite ami(e) entre temps ?**

**- Non.**

DaeYeol se laissa tomber contre le fond de son siège.

-** Ca fait sept ans, Hyung.**

**- Je sais.**

SungYeol passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je le vis bien.**

DaeYeol savait que son frère mentait. Il n'avait plus cet éclat dans le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il était dans les bras de MyungSoo. Cependant, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

**- Et toi et … Fiona ?**

**- On s'est … Séparé.**

**- ENCORE ?!**

Les frères se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Sérieux, DaeYeollie, il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez tous les deux ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi … Quatre ans, et vous vous êtes déjà séparés et remis ensemble pas moins de seize fois !**

**- T'exagères pas un peu, là, Hyung ?**

**- Tu veux que je t'aide à les compter ?**

**- Non, ça va aller.**

**- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Oh, c'est rien… Ca lui passera…**

**- Tu ne m'expliques rien, là.**

**- Elle n'aime pas mon métier et aimerait que j'en change.**

**- Qu'est ce qui ne lui plait pas ?**

**- Peut-être le fait que je vois beaucoup de femmes.**

**- Tu es infirmier, normal qu'il y'ait beaucoup d'infirmières !**

Les deux frères se promenaient partout dans Séoul, sans aucun but précis.

-** Hyung …**

**- Yep ?**

**- Tu viendrais avec moi ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Tu verras.**

Ils prirent le bus ensemble, et SungYeol fut surpris quand il se retrouva à l'entrée de la base où vivaient toujours ses parents.

-** Dae…**

**- Tu manques à maman, Hyung. Papa n'est pas là. Je m'en suis assuré.**

Il tira son frère par le bras vers leur ancienne maison et SungYeol fut frappé par une vague de souvenir. Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur la maison qu'occupait auparavant MyungSoo et DaeYeol dut le voir.

**- Allez…**

**- D'accord…**

SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration et son petit frère ouvrit la porte.

-** Maman ?**

**- Dans la cuisine, DaeYeollie !**

DaeYeol se tourna vers son frère et lui fit signe de le suivre. Cependant, il resta un peu en retrait, de telle façon à ce que leur mère ne le voit pas tout de suite. Elle prit son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, et embrassa son front.

**- Maman, je sais que Noël, c'était il y'a quelques jours, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il fit un signe à son grand frère qui sortit de l'ombre. Madame Lee sembla vraiment choquée.

**- Salut maman…**

Il y'eut un bref silence, puis elle se mit à pleurer et prit son fils aîné dans ses bras.

-** Oh mon dieu ! Yeol, mon chéri !**

**- Maman, tu vas le tuer là !**

**- Pardon, mais je suis si contente de vous voir tous les deux et … ooh …**

Sa voix se cassait par moment, mais aucun des deux frères n'y prêta vraiment attention. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et ils rattrapaient visiblement le temps perdu. Ils ne cessaient de parler et Madame Lee souriait comme jamais.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec leur mère, puis les deux frères repartirent. Ils devaient retourner chez HoYa. Ils y arrivèrent en très peu de temps, et ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts. En cours de route, SungYeol avait pleuré sur l'épaule de son frère. C'était sous le coup de l'émotion et DaeYeol l'avait « consolé » du mieux qu'il put.

**- Il va bien ?** demanda SungJong, légèrement inquiet de voir les yeux rougis de SungYeol.

-** On est allé voir notre mère.**

**- Oh…**

**- Attends…**

Toutes les personnes présentes, soit SungJong, HoYa, DongWoo et DaeYeol, se tournèrent vers SungYeol.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Ils savent tous pour … mon passé ?**

**- Evidemment.**

A cet instant précis, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir gêné ou pas. Ils en savaient plus sur lui qu'il n'en savait sur eux.

-** Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise, Yeol. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui me liait à ton petit frère, alors je leur ai raconté.** Dit HoYa. **Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non… Mais ça me … Trouble.**

Il y'eut un silence gêné, puis tous se mirent à parler de tout et de rien et l'ambiance redevint normale. SungGyu et WooHyun se pointèrent à nouveau pour manger, et SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de regarder, amusé, la façon dont ils se comportaient.

**- Salut Hyung !** Lui dit le jeune homme.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Cours.**

Et ce dernier s'exécuta alors qu'ils se coursaient dans l'appartement. Les paris étaient lancés et SungGyu rattrapa SungYeol pour lui passer un savon ce qui provoqua un énorme éclat de rire dans l'appartement.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, et se donnèrent rendez vous à l'appartement le lendemain vers dix heures et demi. Ils allaient organiser une petite fête, alors il fallait qu'ils préparent tout. Ils se saluèrent et une fois qu'ils furent seuls, SungYeol murmura à SungGyu.

-** Bah alors, même pas un petit baiser ?**

Et ça eut le don d'embarrasser l'aîné des deux et de faire rire SungYeol. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ce fut SungGyu qui tira SungYeol hors du lit. Il était d'étrangement bonne humeur mais plus rien ne surprenait le plus jeune des deux. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'habilla de façon complètement aléatoire.

- **SungYeol, si on avait voulu d'un clown, on aurait fait une soirée avec pour thème le cirque. Va te changer.**

Il bouda mais fit ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il revint habillé plus normalement, et ils se rendirent à l'appartement des garçons. Il surprit SungGyu en train de remettre son col de chemise en place, et s'empêcha de faire la moindre remarque. WooHyun ouvrit la porte et son regard se fixa directement sur SungGyu.

-** Salut.**

**- Salut.**

**- Salut.**

**- Salut.**

Suite à cet échange merveilleux entre SungGyu et WooHyun, SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel, et se fraya un chemin entre la porte et WooHyun.

- **Enfin arrivés ! C'est très bien.**

**- Personnellement, JE suis arrivé. Faudrait que SungGyu passe la porte… AIE ! J'ai rien dit.**

**- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir se répartir les tâches.**

**- Il n'y a pas tout le monde.** Dit SungJong.** DaeYeol est en route, il vient de m'envoyer un message.**

**- On l'attend ?**

**- Ca serait bien.**

Tous s'installèrent dans le canapé et attendirent. Les minutes devinrent longues, et SungYeol s'éclipsa quelques instants. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il entendit un cri typiquement DaeYeollien et il sourit. Son petit frère était enfin arrivé !  
Il se pressa hors de la salle de bain, et allait rejoindre les autres quand il s'arrêta net. DaeYeol se tourna vers lui.

-** Salut Hyung !**

Et il trotta joyeusement vers lui et il le prit dans ses bras. SungYeol lui rendit, quelque peu hébété. DaeYeol se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

-** Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter les deux nouvelles personnes du groupe ?**

**- Nouvelles ? Tss…**

**- SungJong !**

**- J'ai rien dit…**

Le regard de SungYeol croisa celui du garçon qui se tenait juste en face de lui, et il resta comme statufié. Ce regard… Il ne parvenait plus à s'échapper. Il avait plongé dedans et il n'en voyait pas le fond. C'est comme s'il se noyait dedans… Comme avant.

Le temps s'était arrêté et il vit un nouvel éclat dans ce regard. Bon sang qu'il lui avait manqué !

Soudain, ce qui semblait avoir disparu réapparaître et les personnes autour d'eux parlaient entre eux, les laissant visiblement dans leur monde. DaeYeol passa un bras autour de son grand frère et le secoua en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**- Surprise !**

Puis, SungYeol trouva la force pour tourner la tête et regarda son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. SungGyu regarda SungYeol et il sembla comprendre. HoYa tapa dans les mains afin d'attirer l'attention.

-** Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, répartissons-nous le travail ! Il me faudra une équipe pour aller faire les courses pour le repas, une autre pour arpenter les magasins de décos et trouver des petites babioles pour la décoration et …**

**- Y'a pas une équipe qui peut rester assise sur le canapé en attendant ?** Demanda WooHyun.

Il reçut une baffe à l'arrière du crâne et ça provoqua des éclats de rire dans la pièce.

- **Non. Bien je vais former les équipes. DongWoo, moi et SungJong, nous irons chercher la déco. Alors SungYeol, DaeYeol, SungGyu, MyungSoo, MoonSoo et WooHyun, vous allez faire les courses pour avoir la nourriture.**

**- On est pas un peu beaucoup pour ça ?**

**- Quatre pour faire les courses, c'est amplement suffisant !**

HoYa soupira, alors SungGyu prit la parole.

-** DaeYeol et MoonSoo, vous serez notre team bonus.**

**- Team bonus ?**

**- Oui. Si on a besoin de l'un de vous deux ou de vous deux soit dans le magasin pour la nourriture ou pour la déco, on vous appelle.**

**- Et on fait quoi en attendant ?**

SungGyu regarda autour de lui.

- **Vous arrangez un peu l'endroit. Déplacez des trucs pour qu'il y'ait plus d'espace.**

**- Ou alors, vous préparez un petit truc pour nous manger ce midi. Vous avez carte blanche.**

**- DaeYeol est vraiment doué en cuisine.** Sourit SungYeol en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère.

**- Bien, ça, c'est fait. Les mecs, vous préparez le repas de ce midi. Il y'a tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards.**

**- Et si on trouve pas ?**

- **Appelez SungJong ou WooHyun.**

**- D'accord !**

**- Bien. Rendez vous ici vers treize heures.**

Et les équipes se séparèrent.  
L'aîné des garçons se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- Tu connais des bonnes adresses ?**

**- C'est possible. Je suis plein de ressources, tu sais…**

Il fit un clin d'œil à SungGyu et SungYeol crut qu'il allait s'étouffer de rire. Puis l'aîné des garçons se tourna vers les autres garçons.

**- Alors … Tu es MyungSoo, c'est ça ?**

**- Exact.**

**- MyungSoo comme LE MyungSoo ?** demanda SungGyu à SungYeol.

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête, car il se sentait rougir.

**- Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.**

**- Hyung !**

Il se sentit rougir encore plus. Ils entrèrent dans un grand centre commercial, et SungGyu et WooHyun s'arrêtèrent.

-** Prenons deux caddies et séparons nous en groupe de deux.**

Tous hochèrent la tête et les duos se formèrent naturellement, surtout lorsque WooHyun embarqua SungGyu avec lui. SungYeol se tourna timidement vers MyungSoo.

**- Allons-y.**

Ils se mirent à arpenter le magasin tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas trop par quoi commencer. Le cœur de SungYeol battait très fort, et ça le troublait quand il devait réfléchir.

-** On prend ça ?**

**- Pardon, tu disais ?**

MyungSoo lui lança un regard de reproche et il eut un sourire taquin.

-** Tu ne m'écoutes pas SungYeol.**

**- Excuse-moi si je trouve ça difficile de me concentrer quand tu es là.**

**- Je te perturbe ?**

SungYeol l'ignora et prit des choses dans les rayons pour les mettre dans le caddie.

- **Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?** Demanda l'aîné des deux.

-** Je suis photographe… Et toi ?**

**- Ingénieur.**

**- Waouh !**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Qu'est ce que tu photographies ? Des paysages ou des êtres humains ?**

**- Les deux. J'ai pas de préférence.**

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu tout en remplissant le caddie. Cependant, il y'avait toujours une gêne entre eux deux. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et SungYeol se sentait comme un adolescent à côté de son coup de cœur.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

**- Yep Hyung ?**

**- On vous attend près de la caisse.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- La sept.**

-** On arrive.**

Et il raccrocha.

-** Direction la caisse. SungGyu en a marre de WooHyun.**

**- Je doute que ce soit vrai.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Tu mens toujours aussi mal.**

Ils se sourirent et rejoignirent les deux autres. Ils comparèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les caddies, et passèrent finalement en caisse quand ils jugèrent avoir le nécessaire. Ils retournèrent vers l'appartement et virent que HoYa, DongWoo et SungJong étaient déjà revenus.

**- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes perdus en route ?**

**- Non, pas du tout. Y'avait du monde !** se défendit WooHyun.

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. HoYa tapa des mains, et tous aidèrent à ranger les affaires au frais. DaeYeol et MoonSoo mirent la table et tous se mirent à manger de bon appétit.  
Après le repas, tous se mirent au boulot, et mirent les décorations. MyungSoo ne se tenait jamais bien loin de SungYeol, et ça n'échappa à personne bien qu'aucun ne fit la moindre remarque. De temps en temps, DaeYeol et MoonSoo échangeaient des regards complices. HoYa et DongWoo se chamaillaient et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. De nombreux éclats de rire et un peu de musique ajoutaient à l'ambiance un côté plus convivial. A un moment donné, SungYeol était grimpé sur un escabeau pour accrocher une guirlande au plafond que MyungSoo lui tendait. Il la mit du mieux qu'il put.

**- Yeol ! Attrape ça !**

DongWoo lança une guirlande assez maladroitement et SungYeol l'attrapa… Mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba de l'escabeau. Heureusement que MyungSoo était en dessous. Ce dernier le rattrapa de justesse. SungYeol était un peu sonné mais il se perdit dans la profondeur des yeux de son sauveur.

- **Ca va ?** Lui demanda ce dernier.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à lâcher l'autre.

**- Yeol, on sait que tu n'attendais qu'une occasion pour retomber dans ses bras, mais tu pourrais pas attendre qu'on ai fini de tout préparer pour ça ?** demanda HoYa.

SungYeol planqua sa tête dans le cou de MyungSoo et tous éclatèrent de rire.

-** Tu nous l'as gêné, HoYa.** Lui dit SungGyu sur un ton de reproche.

**- Il s'en remettra...**

**- Et puis, il n'a pas nié.** Dit WooHyun en faisant un clin d'œil à MyungSoo.

SungGyu lui colla un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne, mais c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie de le blesser. MyungSoo déposa doucement SungYeol au sol et ce dernier le lâcha aussi.

-** Désolé Yeol.** Sourit DongWoo.

-** C'est rien. On se remet au boulot ?**

Et tous s'y remirent. SungYeol remonta sur son escabeau et accrocha la dernière guirlande. Puis il redescendit et pendant que MyungSoo lui tournait le dos, il murmura à son oreille :

-** Tu sens toujours aussi bon.**

Et il déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant que le jeune homme n'ai le temps de réagir. Après, ils se mirent tous à préparer des plats dans la cuisine, et par la suite, chacun partit se préparer de son côté. Ils avaient rendez vous vers dix neuf heures à l'appartement. SungYeol profita du trajet pour parler avec SungGyu.

**- Tu savais, toi, que MyungSoo devait venir ?**

**- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?**

Il le regarda, choqué.

-** Désolé, Yeol, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Suis-je bête !**

Cependant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air désolé. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et prirent une douche avant de se changer. SungYeol fut le premier prêt et il rendit visite à SungGyu. Il observait les tenues sur son lit avec un coup d'œil critique.

**- Yeol ? Tu préfères laquelle ?**

**- Si c'est pour faire sourire WooHyun, je te conseille la première. Si tu espères plus qu'un échange de sourire avec lui, je te conseille la deuxième.**

**- N'importe quoi !**

Ses gestes contredirent ses paroles quand il saisit la deuxième tenue et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. SungYeol prit ses aises et s'installa sur le lit de SungGyu en balançant ses jambes.

**- Tu t'es habillé classe, Yeol. Dis-moi, tenterais-tu de séduire à nouveau MyungSoo ?**

**- Je devrais ?**

**- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors fonce.**

Ils se sourirent, et sortirent de la chambre de SungGyu pour se rendre à l'appartement à nouveau. HoYa ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent. SungYeol observa SungGyu chercher partout autour de lui, et il sourit quand WooHyun arrivait derrière lui. Il lui prit la main et l'aîné des deux sursauta. Ils eurent l'air de deux adolescents timides qui se tournaient autour et cette vision fit sourire SungYeol.

**- Ils se tournent autour, c'est évident.**

Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec MyungSoo. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas, et le trouva toujours aussi magnifique.

**- La vue te plait ?**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

SungYeol prit une coupe qui était posée sur la table, et en but un peu. MyungSoo sourit de là où il était. Il s'approcha de lui, et murmura à son oreille.

**- Tu mens mal.**

**- Qui te dit que je mens ?**

**- La façon dont tu m'as regardé à l'instant.**

Au loin, deux personnes observaient ce qui se passait entre leurs frères.

-** Ils vont remettre ça.**

**- Tu crois ?** demanda DaeYeol.

-** Observe bien. Ils ne se regardent pas, ils se dévorent des yeux.**

**- Tu as raison. Et puis, ça serait pas une mauvaise chose.**

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et parlèrent de tout et de rien avec SungJong.

La soirée continua et ils passèrent à table. MyungSoo et SungYeol étaient côte à côte à table, et à côté de SungYeol se trouvait SungGyu qui était à côté de WooHyun.

Les discussions allaient de bon train et l'ambiance était très joyeuse. Ils mangeaient avec beaucoup d'appétit, puis ils mirent la musique. HoYa et DongWoo se lâchaient sur la piste. WooHyun avait recueilli tout son courage, et il invita SungGyu à danser. Evidemment, il accepta.

**- Et si je t'invitais à danser, tu accepterais ?**

Le regard de SungYeol croisa celui de MyungSoo.

-** Essaie et tu verras.**

Il murmura à son oreille.

-** Danse avec moi.**

Et ils rejoignirent leurs amis en train de danser. Mais l'ambiance était différente de leur côté. MyungSoo le tenait tout contre lui, et SungYeol avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, lorsqu'ils dansaient que tous les deux et que le monde autour d'eux s'effaçait. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'écoula comme ça, mais ils s'en moquaient. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre.

-** C'est l'heure du décompte les amis !** dit HoYa en coupant la musique.

Tous se placèrent près de l'appui de fenêtre et commencèrent le décompte.  
La main de SungYeol trouva celle de de MyungSoo et elles s'enlacèrent parfaitement.

-** BONNE ANNEE !**

Et tous se sautèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Et là, WooHyun embrassa SungGyu sans hésiter. Puis la fête reprit, un couple de formé en plus.

Vers les quatre heures du matin, tous partirent chacun de leur côté… Sauf SungGyu qui n'avait pas pû quitter l'appartement, WooHyun refusait de le lâcher. SungYeol reprit la route vers sa chambre d'hôtel, alors qu'il fut raccompagné par son petit frère.

**- Alors, tu es content d'avoir revu MyungSoo ?**

**- Vraiment heureux.**

**- Tu repars quand ?**

**- Demain soir.**

**- Tu repasseras me voir avant de partir ?**

**- Evidemment petit frère.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Ils se firent un câlin, et DaeYeol repartit alors que SungYeol entra dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué mais avait passé une soirée de rêve. Il avait retrouvé MyungSoo, alors qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir, et ils avaient dansés. Et l'espace d'une soirée, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore dix sept ans et d'être toujours follement amoureux de lui… Seul ce dernier fait était vrai. Il avait vingt quatre ans, et il était toujours amoureux de MyungSoo. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et SungYeol se leva pour ouvrir.

-** MyungSoo ?**

Ce dernier entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre et SungYeol referma derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la chambre, et son amour de jeunesse l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ils brisèrent le baiser à court de souffle.

- **Sept ans, Yeollie. Sept ans loin de toi.**

**- Tu m'as manqué, Soo.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent plus tendrement. Puis MyungSoo relâcha SungYeol.

-** J'ai eu terriblement envie de t'embrasser toute la journée.** Il dit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui l'observait sans pouvoir se lasser.

Puis il s'écarta.

- **Mais tu dois être épuisé. Tu repars quand ?**

**- Demain soir.**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Après-demain au matin.**

MyungSoo lui vola un autre baiser, puis s'écarta de lui et fit mine d'ouvrir la porte.

-** Bonne nuit.**

**- Attend !**

Ils se fixèrent et SungYeol lui saisit la main.

**- Sinon, tu peux rester.**

Ils se sourirent et l'aîné des deux lui vola un baiser.

Ils s'endormirent côte à côte et quand SungYeol se réveilla le lendemain, il eut un énorme sourire aux lèvres. MyungSoo était à ses côtés. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

Il le vit s'éveiller et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et MyungSoo le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Puis ils durent se lever lorsqu'HoYa envoya un message à SungYeol.

«**_ Rendez vous à treize heures à l'appart'. On se fait un petit truc. Au fait, si tu vois MyungSoo, dis lui de venir aussi =)_** »

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. SungYeol partit se changer, et MyungSoo dut aller dans sa chambre qui était étrangement dans le même hôtel que le sien, et ils se rejoignirent dans l'entrée. Ils partirent main dans la main vers l'appartement et ce fut DaeYeol qui ouvrit la porte.

- **C'est pas trop tôt, tous les deux !**

Ils haussèrent les épaules et sans se lâcher la main, ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la table où tous étaient déjà.

**- Oh, je vois que tu as retrouvé MyungSoo en cours de route… ou devrais-je dire : Que tu n'as pas lâché MyungSoo.** Remarqua HoYa.

Il lui fit une grimace, et tous comprirent lorsqu'ils virent leurs mains enlacées. Ils mangèrent tous et le temps passait drôlement vite.  
SungGyu et SungYeol durent se séparer du groupe pour aller faire leurs valises, car ils devaient prendre le train dans moins d'une heure. Ils firent un câlin à tout le monde et allèrent dans leur chambre. Ils rangèrent tout en pêle-mêle dans les valises, et se pressèrent jusqu'à la gare.

Cependant, une fois arrivés là bas, ils furent surpris de voir MyungSoo, DaeYeol et WooHyun qui attendaient. Ils traînèrent leurs valises jusqu'à eux et SungGyu fondit dans les bras de WooHyun et ils s'embrassèrent.

-** Je pouvais pas laisser mon grand frère partir sans lui dire au revoir.**

**- Mais on s'est vu tout à l'heure à l'appartement.**

**- Mais c'est pas pareil !**

Et il prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me manquer, Hyung. Reviens vite, d'accord ?**

**- Dès que je peux.**

Ils se relâchèrent l'un l'autre et DaeYeol s'éloigna et rejoignit MoonSoo qui était dans un recoin de la gare à surveiller. Puis SungYeol s'approcha de MyungSoo.

**- Ca me fait tellement bizarre de te voir partir encore une fois…**

SungYeol sentit ses yeux le brûler.

-** Je repars au Japon demain matin.** Continua MyungSoo. **J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.**

Il prit l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre la tête, peu importe les regards gênés par cette vue. Ils s'aimaient et comme toujours, leur amour dérangeait.

- **On se retrouvera. Je te le promets, MyungSoo.**

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et ils durent monter dans le train. Le train les éloignait à nouveau. Il les séparait et cette fois encore, ça faisait mal. Mais cette fois-ci, SungYeol n'était pas le seul à souffrir dans le train.

SungGyu gardait le silence, mais il savait. Il savait qu'il souffrait tout autant que lui, bien qu'ils ne se soient connus que quelques jours, l'amour avait quand même eu le temps de laisser son empreinte dans le cœur du jeune homme.

**- Hyung ?**

Il se tourna vers lui, et SungYeol le prit dans ses bras. SungGyu ne pleura pas, mais il pouvait entendre de là où il était le cœur du jeune homme se briser malgré tout.

Le temps passa encore un peu. Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de Séoul, et ça faisait une semaine que SungGyu broyait du noir. SungYeol n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant, alors il le vivait un peu mieux… Il y survivait mieux.

SungYeol alla frapper à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. Alors le jeune homme prit la liberté d'entrer. C'était devenu un véritable bazar. Des affaires traînaient partout, les rideaux noirs étaient tirés. Et il y'avait une odeur très suspecte dans le coin.

-** HYUNG !**

Une masse sursauta sous trois grosses couvertures, et se redressa. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et ne devait pas avoir croisé une glace depuis longtemps… Sinon, elle se serait brisée.

SungYeol alluma la lampe.

**- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?**

**- Crie pas ! J'ai mal à la tête.**

**- Normal, t'as vu ce que t'as bu, Hyung ?**

**- Oh, ça, c'est trois fois rien…**

**- Idiot !**

Le plus jeune s'approcha des rideaux et tira un coup sec.

-** AIE ! STOP ! Arrête la torture !**

**- Regarde-toi. C'est n'importe quoi !**

SungGyu regarda autour de lui et s'habitua à la luminosité.

- **Voila ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas prendre une douche, là maintenant tout de suite, et crois moi, c'est pas du luxe. Puis tu vas te changer, mettre tes affaires dans une machine à laver parce que je suis sûr qu'elles sont tellement sales qu'elles tiennent debout toutes seules et tu vas venir avec moi voir grand-mère. Elle est morte d'inquiétude.**

L'aîné des deux ne bougea pas d'un cil.

**- BOUGE-TOI !**

Il sursauta et se rendit dans la salle de bain. SungYeol se chargea de faire un brin de ménage, et il vit SungGyu sortir de la salle de bain. Fort heureusement, il avait réussi à rendre l'endroit plus présentable, et s'était même permis d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

**- On y va ?**

**- Allons-y.**

Il la referma et ils sortirent de là pour aller voir la grand-mère. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fit un énorme câlin à SungGyu et le gronda légèrement. Puis ils passèrent tous à table.

-** Les garçons, vous êtes amoureux ?**

Ils se mirent à tousser en même temps, surpris par la question.

**- Grand-mère !**

**- Quoi ? Vous revenez de Séoul et vous êtes tous les deux en déprime. Alors vous avez rencontrés quelqu'un là bas.**

Les garçons se fixaient.

**- Carte sur table, messieurs. Je veux TOUT savoir.**

**- SungGyu-Hyung a rencontré un ami d'HoYa et il est maintenant accro…**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Il a revu MyungSoo.**

Elle soupira.

**- Et vous êtes amoureux.**

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

**- Comme si je m'attendais à hériter de deux garçons aux cœurs brisés… Un, il y'a sept ans, ça m'avait suffit.**

**- Mais je le vis visiblement mieux que lui.**

**- Je dois vraiment te rappeler comment tu étais, il y'a sept ans ? J'ai des photos.**

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. Ils mangèrent puis la grand-mère se sentit fatiguée et partit se coucher. SungGyu et SungYeol restèrent près du feu, les deux étaient lovés sur les deux petits canapés du salon.

**- Yeol ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment tu as fait pour tenir, il y'a sept ans ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu étais là, ça m'a déjà aidé.**

Il y'eut un silence.

-** C'est ridicule. J'étais surement qu'une personne de plus pour WooHyun.**

**- Je ne crois pas.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Si tu n'avais pas d'importance, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'au quai de la gare pour te dire au revoir.**

Ils restèrent à parler tous les deux et SungGyu s'endormit sur le canapé. SungYeol saisit son téléphone et appela HoYa.

**- HoYa ?**

**- Yeol, tu sais quelle heure il est ?**

**- Si je te dis que je m'en fous, ça te fait quelque chose ?**

**- Non.**

**- Voila.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Comment va WooHyun ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Réponds à ma question.**

HoYa soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Il est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en sort pas. Et SungGyu ?**

**- Pareil.**

Ils parlèrent un peu tous les deux du couple de déprimés et ils raccrochèrent. SungYeol venait d'avoir une idée folle et son ami était d'accord pour l'aider. Alors il mit son plan à exécution. Il laissait SungGyu dans sa chambre, ne l'embêtait plus mais s'assurait toujours que ce dernier mangeait convenablement.

Puis, trois jours plus tard, il sortit SungGyu de sa torpeur en ouvrant à nouveau les grands rideaux. La neige était tombée et la chambre s'en trouva beaucoup mieux éclairée. L'aîné tenta de cacher sa tête dans son oreiller, mais SungYeol ne le laissa pas faire.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je te donne dix minutes pour être lavé, habillé.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu pars en voyage.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ton train pour Séoul part dans deux heures, ce qui te laisse à peine le temps de faire ta valise. Je te préviens, je n'ai acheté qu'un aller.**

SungGyu bondit hors de son lit.

**- Tu as fait quoi ?!**

**- On a pas le temps là, grouille !**

L'aîné des deux fila dans la salle de bain et se prépara en vitesse. SungYeol avait sorti deux grosses valises de sous le lit, et il les avait posé sur le lit.

**- Je vais t'aider.**

Ils se mirent à remplir les valises, et sortirent de là. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez la grand-mère et elle avait préparé à SungGyu de bons petits plats pour le trajet, et lui demanda surtout d'être heureux. Elle lui donna un énorme câlin et le laissa partir. Ils prirent le bus et arrivèrent à la gare.

**- Yeol, tu es fou !**

**- Non. Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir, c'est tout. J'ai souffert, tu ne mérites pas le même sort.**

**- Mais …**

**- Non, pas de mais, Hyung ! Ecoute, à Séoul, HoYa passera te chercher à la gare, et t'emmènera auprès de ton WooHyun. Il est aussi complètement dévasté par votre « séparation ».**

**- Quoi ?**

-** Vous avez une chance folle. Vous vous êtes connus assez vieux pour n'avoir à rendre de compte à personne. Vous vous moquez du monde entier, du moment que vous êtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ça, mon Hyung, c'est que tu es sacrément amoureux, et c'est pas le genre d'amour qui court les rues. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de foncer dans les bras de WooHyun, de l'embrasser à en perdre la tête, et vous avez intérêt à vivre heureux. Je peux monter à Séoul à n'importe quel moment et vous botter les fesses si vous n'êtes pas heureux, c'est clair ?**

Il eut pour seule réponse un câlin à lui en briser les côtes.

-** Et toi et MyungSoo ?**

**- Je … J'ai pris ma décision.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Je vais le retrouver au Japon.**

SungGyu sourit.

-** Soit heureux, mon petit Yeol.**

Une voix annonça le train de SungGyu et ce dernier monta dedans.

**- Je te revaudrai ça.**

**- T'as intérêt.** Répondit son ami avec humour.

Le train démarra et ils se firent signe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne représente qu'un point à l'horizon. SungYeol saisit son téléphone et appela HoYa.

**- Il est dans le train.**

**- Bien. Yeol ?**

**- Yep ?**

**- Merci pour eux.**

**- C'est normal. Aucun couple qui s'aime ne devrait être séparé.**

**- Tu as raison. Je te laisse.**

**- A plus tard !**

Et ils raccrochèrent. SungYeol rata le bus pour rentrer chez lui et soupira. SungGyu allait lui manquer mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.  
Le bus suivant arriva dix minutes plus tard et SungYeol se pressa jusqu'à la maison de sa grand-mère et une fois dedans, il l'appela.

**- Grand-mère !**

**- Oui, mon chéri.**

**- Je pars, grand-mère.**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Au Japon. Je vais rejoindre MyungSoo. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.**

Elle prit son petit fils dans ses bras.

**- Je retrouve enfin mon Yeol. Il avait disparu il y'a sept ans, et il vient de réapparaître. Je suis si fière.**

**- Merci grand-mère. Pour tout.**

**- File faire ta valise.**

**- D'accord.**

Il sourit et partit vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à fouiller son armoire pour préparer ses valises. La porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte se ferma toute seule et il sursauta. Il se tourna vers elle et fut comme tétanisé.

**- Tu comptes vraiment aller au Japon me retrouver ?**

**- MyungSoo !**

SungYeol courut un peu et fondit dans les bras de MyungSoo. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et ne le lâcha plus.

**- Tu es arrivé quand ?**

**- Quand tu emmenais SungGyu-hyung à la gare.**

**- C'était prévu que tu viennes ?**

**- Avec SungGyu-Hyung ? Oui.**

SungYeol embrassa son petit ami à lui en faire perdre la tête.

**- J'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi, Yeollie.**

**- Et ton travail au Japon ?**

**- J'ai démissionné. J'espère que tu n'as pas acheté de billet…**

**- J'allais le faire à la gare. Direction Séoul puis direction le Japon.**

**- Oublie tes plans. On ne va pas au Japon.**

**- Ah bon, et où va-t'on ?**

**- On va se trouver un appartement tous les deux. Tu as une destination en tête ?**

**- Peu importe où tu vas m'emmener, du moment que je suis avec toi.**

MyungSoo saisit le visage de SungYeol et l'embrassa tendrement.

-** Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu sept ans sans toi. J'ai été stupide de te laisser partir… Maintenant, c'est fini. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner de moi. Jamais.**

**- Je ne compte plus m'éloigner.**

Ils se sourirent et SungYeol entraîna son petit ami avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où la grand-mère était en train de lire un journal.

- **Grand-mère.**

Elle releva la tête et sourit.

**- Je te présente MyungSoo, mon petit ami.**

**- Enchantée de faire ENFIN ta connaissance. Depuis le temps que j'attends ! Asseyez vous !**

Les deux s'installèrent en face de la grand-mère qui les regardait avec un air bienveillant sur le visage. Ils papotèrent un bon moment puis la grand-mère posa la question fatidique.

-** Alors messieurs, que comptez vous faire maintenant ?**

**- Rester ensemble, affronter le regard des autres et ne plus jamais laisser les gens nous dire qui on doit aimer ou non.**

**- Excellente réponse.**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et s'excusa pour aller se reposer. Ils firent pareil et allèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient bien.

Le temps passa : WooHyun et SungGyu étaient ensembles tout comme HoYa et DongWoo, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ils emménagèrent ensemble et continuaient leur quotidien malgré les regards sur leur passage, les remarques qu'ils entendaient et les comportements des gens.  
Rien de tout ça ne les atteignait. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux.  
SungYeol n'était tombé amoureux qu'une fois, et il lui sembla avoir traversé un désert avant de pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour sans jamais avoir à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. Cependant, ces épreuves prouvèrent à SungYeol quelque chose dont il se doutait déjà, dès le moment où leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact : MyungSoo était le bon. Et il était d'autant plus fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était son premier amour.  
MyungSoo fut le seul et l'unique amour de sa vie et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

_Et voilaaaa ~_

_J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire cet OS :)_

_Vous vous doutez que j'ai inventé tout ce qui se déroule dans la base de toute pièce car je n'y connais rien. Désolée si ça vous a dérangé._

_Je dédie cet OS à Yayagun [Yaya, mon amie ;) ] qui m'a supporté plus que je ne l'aurais espéré ces derniers temps. Merci ~_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ~ _

_Bisouxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
